Mas o que é mesmo o amor?
by AlanSnape
Summary: Um tempo pós-guerra. Uma garota prestes a se tornar uma mulher. O homem mais corajoso já conhecido. Uma sensação diferente. Um olhar avassalador. Um sentimento duvidoso. Muitos obstáculos. E a grande pergunta: Mas afinal, o que é mesmo o amor?
1. O Retorno

**1. O Retorno**

Elizabeth se olhava no espelho tentando se arrumar e parecer um pouco melhor do que no ano anterior.

- É meu último ano em Hogwarts. Minha última oportunidade de fazer algo antes que tudo acabe. Eu PRECISO estar bonita, PRECISO!

Seu malão já se encontrava pronto ao lado de sua cama, e ela tentava a todo custo ajeitar o cabelo castanho que, teimosamente, não queria ficar no lugar. Na realidade, Elizabeth já era linda sem precisar de esforço – tinha um corpo magro, cabelos longos e castanhos, olhos verdes brilhantes e pele alva –, mas, como todas as mulheres, em ocasiões especiais, parecia sempre se decepcionar com a imagem que via refletida à sua frente.

- Ah, eu desisto! Se a minha imagem não agradar tanto... Que seja, conto com a minha inteligência!

Nisso a menina estava certa. Aos 17 recém-completados exatamente há 1 mês, era considerada uma das alunas mais inteligentes da escola desde Hermione Granger – sua grande inspiração, que agora havia se tornado Ministra da Magia –, embora não se considerasse com uma mente tão brilhante quanto a melhor amiga de Harry Potter.

Ao lembrar-se de Hermione Granger – que, atualmente, deveria responder ao nome de Hermione Weasley devido a seu casamento recente com Ronald Weasley –, Elizabeth lembrou-se também do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts: o nervosismo, o frio na barriga, a preocupação com a casa para a qual seria selecionada, o medo devido à guerra que estava próxima a acontecer... E os olhos.

Foram a primeira coisa que Elizabeth reparou ao entrar no salão principal. Olhos lindos, profundos, ameaçadores... Desesperados por salvação e por amor. Lembrando desses momentos, Elizabeth sentia seu coração palpitar e sua mente voar para onde estavam aqueles olhos, a quilômetros de distância, onde ela gostaria de estar o mais rápido possível.

Fechou os olhos e imaginou-se chegando no salão principal, seus lindos olhos profundos lhe esperando e sentiu uma paz que nunca achou que fosse possível alguém sentir... Imaginou-se entrando, os dois lindos olhos vindo ao seu encontro, suplicando por alguém que os salvassem, que os amassem... E essa pessoa era ela, Elizabeth, que agora dava tudo de si, esquecia os medos e corria a abraçar seu único e grande amor, seus olhos encontravam-se com os olhos profundos e aos poucos se fechavam para que suas bocas também tivessem o prazer deste encontro... Era perfeito, era tudo que ela sempre desejou, ele era seu...

BIIIIIIIIIIIII

Elizabeth deu um pulo e, inevitavelmente, soltou um xingamento: "mas quê... ?"

Olhou pela janela e percebeu que o som irritante vinha da buzina do carro de seu melhor amigo, Eric Darcy, que já esperava por ela para irem para a Estação de King Cross, estava na hora, o trem já iria partir. Elizabeth sentiu-se, ao mesmo tempo, feliz por ver Eric, mas irritada pois o amigo a tinha tirado do melhor de seus sonhos...

- Já vou descer! – gritou da janela.

Elizabeth pegou seu malão e despediu-se de seu pai, beijando-lhe a testa – era sua única família, pois sua mãe, que era também bruxa, havia desaparecido anos atrás, sem deixar qualquer sinal de para onde iria. Seu pai, William Austen, era trouxa, e relutantemente, concordava que a filha continuasse seus estudos em Hogwarts, pois não queria magoá-la. No fundo, tinha a esperança de que, após concluir seus estudos, Elizabeth iria voltar para casa e esquecer do mundo bruxo, arrumando um bom marido e vivendo uma vida normal.

Tudo que Elizabeth menos desejava.


	2. A Caminho de Hogwarts

A menina pegou seu malão, sua coruja Charlotte que piava em desespero quando foi tirada de seu sono matinal e saiu pela porta. Ao ver Eric, sentiu uma alegria imensa, aquele era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter, uma companhia agradável, sincera e com a qual, ela sabia, poderia contar em qualquer situação. O rapaz era muito bonito: olhos e cabelos castanhos, pele morena, magro assim como Elizabeth. Usava óculos e gostava de usar o cabelo bagunçado, o que fazia com que as pessoas em Hogwarts, ao vê-lo andando de costas junto com Elizabeth e seus longos cabelos castanhos, exclamassem: Lá vão a Hermione e o Harry da nossa geração! Ambos riam quando isso acontecia, pois, sabiam, a semelhança desaparecia no momento em que se viravam de frente.

- Quase que a gente se atrasa, dona Lizzy! – Eric a chamava assim desde sempre, era seu jeito carinhoso de tratar a amiga.

- Ah, não exagera! Eu estava só terminando de guardar umas coisas. E não precisava ter quase me matado do coração, a campainha da casa existe pra isso, sabia? – disse, entrando no carro. – Bom dia, James. – disse, direcionando-se para o motorista. Eric era um rapaz rico e todos os anos ia com seu motorista até a Estação – seus pais sempre estavam muito ocupados para acompanhá-lo – pegar o trem para Hogwarts, passando, é claro, na casa da amiga para buscá-la, mesmo que isso aumentasse a viagem em quase uma hora.

- Bom dia, Srta. Austen. Podemos ir, Sr. Darcy?

- Com certeza, James! Se demorarmos mais, só chegaremos no Natal! – respondeu Eric.

James acelerou o carro e seguiu para o destino.

- Exagero definitivamente É o seu forte, não é, meu amigo? – disse, abraçando o amigo que não via desde o último dia de aulas. – Onde passou as férias dessa vez? – perguntou após o abraço.

- Brasil. Mais uma loucura dos meus pais... Eu até gostei, mas com certeza prefiro o clima daqui. E você, como passou as férias?

- Bem, mas só fiquei em casa... sabe como é, não tenho amigos para fazer nada, exceto você. Mas deu para aproveitar um pouco, estudei, vi uns filmes, adiantei matérias... Mas é claro que é sempre bom retornar para Hogwarts. Não sei como será o ano que vem, quando não tivermos mais que ir pra lá...

- Não se preocupa com isso, Lizzy. Olha, deixa eu te fazer um convite: que tal, no final desse ano letivo, nós viajarmos juntos? Já seremos maiores de idade e não precisarei seguir as viagens loucas que meus pais arrumam, poderemos escolher um lugar ótimo e passar um mês inteiro lá, aproveitando. Que tal?

- Que ótima idéia, Eric! Mas... eu não posso bancar uma viagem desse tipo – disse a menina, cabisbaixa.

- Já ouviu falar que "Quem convida dá banquete"? Ouvi essa lá no Brasil.. – disse o menino, rindo. – Se eu estou convidando, deixa tudo por minha conta! E nem adianta se preocupar, ou vir com papo de que não aceita: meus pais têm muito dinheiro e gastam com coisas inúteis, então, acho que tenho o direito de gastar a minha mesada com isso, não vai me fazer falta!

- Bom.. se você diz. Tudo bem! – disse a menina, animada. Mas algo ainda a incomodava...

- Eric – disse ela – você já pensou no que vai fazer da sua vida depois de Hogwarts?

O rapaz se surpreendeu com a pergunta. Pensou por um momento e respondeu:

- Sinceramente, Lizzy... eu não sei. Só sei que quero fazer algo digno e que ajude muitas pessoas. Apesar de ter muito dinheiro, não quero viver somente disso, sem fazer nada. Mas ainda estou pensando em uma profissão... E você, já pensou?

- Não.. quer dizer, já... – Lizzy estava receosa – Mas não vá rir de mim, ok?

- Claro que não, por quê? A não ser que você queira ser um tipo de Rita Skeeter, aí sim... – começou a rir o menino.

- Jamais, ficou louco? Não, o que eu quero... bom... eu queria ser professora de Hogwarts. – disse Lizzy, corando.

- Que lindo, Lizzy! Você seria uma ótima professora! Te apoio totalmente nesse desejo! Só não sei se haverá vagas para isso tão cedo, não é? Os professores estão lá há anos!

- Não por isso, Eric... muitos já estão cansados, principalmente após a guerra e pensam em se aposentar. Seria a minha oportunidade. Mas não acho que a professora Minerva sequer pensaria na possibilidade de me chamar. Não sou tudo isso.

- Claro que é, minha amiga! Você é a mais inteligente daquela escola, e seguidas vezes já foi comparada com a Ministra da Magia! Quer mais que isso? – riu o menino.

- Bom, eu não sei. É só um sonho... Se se tornar realidade, ótimo. Senão... aí eu penso em um plano B.

- Mas não desista. E, no que precisar, estou aqui pra te apoiar. Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir, principalmente porque é boa em todas as matérias, qualquer vaga de professor, você poderia pegar e se dar muito bem!

- Que assim seja, amigo.. Mas meu verdadeiro interesse está em Poções, você sabe!

- Sei, mas não consigo entender. Ô matéria chata! – riu o menino.

- Chata porque você é preguiçoso, bobão! – riu também Lizzy.

Os dois seguiram a viagem conversando sobre as matérias que teriam nesse último ano em Hogwarts. Ao chegarem na Estação de King Cross, se despediram do motorista James e seguiram para a plataforma 9 ¾. Passaram pela costumeira parede e entraram, já acostumados a ver toda aquela multidão de alunos, pais, corujas, gatos e sapos e, claro, os primeiranistas, com suas carinhas de medo e surpresa com tudo aquilo. Quando estavam guardando seus malões, antes de entrarem no trem, viram uma mulher chegando com malas e uma atitude pouco simpática para com os alunos. Ela era alta, de cabelos loiros e cacheados e tinha um olhar que inspirava desconfiança e medo. Passou na frente de Eric e Lizzy, quase os empurrando, para entregar suas malas para serem guardadas, logo depois olhando-os com desdém, como se fossem apenas insetos em seu caminho. Lizzy sentiu-se mal ao olhar nos olhos daquela mulher e logo se virou para Eric, perguntando:

- Quem é a antipática?

- Ih, você não a conhece? Essa é Bellatrix Delair, muito conhecida por sua antipatia para com todos, mas também muito famosa por seus conhecimentos em Poções. Não gosto muito dela, principalmente se olharmos seu primeiro nome...

- Sim, pensei o mesmo. Esse nome me dá arrepios! Mas o que ela está indo fazer em Hogwarts?

- Isso eu não sei – respondeu Eric – mas vamos entrar logo no trem e descobrir quando chegarmos lá, está na hora! – e assim que o rapaz disse isso, o sinal soou, anunciando que o trem iria partir.

Lizzy entrou com Eric e os dois se sentaram em uma cabine junto com outros alunos do 7º ano, que cumprimentaram com educação, embora não fossem seus amigos. Enquanto o trem começava a se mover, Lizzy pensava em como seria esse último ano. Lembrou dos dois olhos profundos. Lembrou que esses olhos nem ao menos sabiam que ela ansiava tanto por vê-los. E, de repente, sentiu um arrepio ao lembrar dos olhos rudes de Bellatrix Delair, o que fez com que tivesse um pensamento não muito agradável: "Esse ano não vai ser nada fácil".


	3. A Descoberta

A viagem de trem para Hogwarts correu tranquila. Eric, como sempre, comprou quase todos os doces oferecidos durante a viagem, e os compartilhou com todos que estavam na cabine. Lizzy admirava o amigo por isso, pois Eric, embora muito rico, nunca agiu de maneira arrogante ou deixou de compartilhar o que tinha com alguém. Era realmente uma pessoa maravilhosa! 

Logo estavam no castelo e o salão principal, como sempre, estava impecavelmente arrumado e pronto para receber os alunos para mais um ano letivo. Ao entrar junto com Eric, Lizzy rapidamente começou a procurar o par de olhos mais belo que já havia visto em sua vida, mas não o encontrou. Sua animação pela chegada foi abalada, mas não deixou que isso transparecesse, pois seu amigo ainda estava radiante e sorria para ela como se dissesse "Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ser um ótimo ano porque estamos juntos". Lizzy sorria de volta, enquanto, em sua mente, buscava explicações para a ausência do seu amado.

Os alunos primeiranistas logo foram levados para o final do salão, em frente à mesa dos professores para que se iniciasse a seleção de casas. Sentada na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Eric, Lizzy se lembrava do dia de sua própria seleção...

_Era o primeiro dia de aula de Elizabeth Austen na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A menina estava nervosa, tímida, sem saber para onde ir ou com quem falar. Ao ser chamada para sentar no banquinho na frente de todos, sentiu as pernas bambas, tremeu e sentiu um frio na barriga que parecia que iria engoli-la. Mas andou... foi até o banquinho e sentou-se enquanto a professora Minerva colocava o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça. Lizzy já estava imaginando que seria mandada para Lufa-lufa ou Corvinal – não acreditava que iria para a Sonserina por não ser puro-sangue e menos ainda para a... _

_- Grifinória! – gritou o chapéu._

_Todos da mesa da Grifinória aplaudiram a menina que, sem entender nada, foi sentar-se com eles. Viu um lugar vago ao lado de um menino bonito e aparentemente muito simpático e sentou-se, sendo logo cumprimentada por ele: _

_- Olá, meu nome é Eric Darcy. – disse, apertando a mão de Lizzy – Qual o seu nome mesmo?_

_- Elizabeth Austen, muito prazer._

_- Nossa, que nome grande. Posso te chamar de Lizzy? É bem mais fácil de lembrar! – perguntou Eric, sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta – Parabéns por ter vindo para a Grifinória também! Acabei de chegar e já conheci o cara mais famoso da nossa escola: Esse é Harry Potter – disse, apontando para o rapaz do segundo ano com cabelo bagunçado, óculos redondos e uma cicatriz em forma de raio._

_- Olá... – disse timidamente Lizzy, sorrindo para Harry, que sorriu de volta. Ela conhecia a história daquele menino, mas nunca imaginou que iria, um dia, estar na mesma escola, na mesma casa, e na mesma mesa que ele! "O chapéu deve estar desregulado", pensou ela, que definitivamente não tinha a coragem, símbolo da Grifinória, como sua principal característica..._

- Sonserina! – gritou o chapéu, e Lizzy voltou ao tempo presente, e percebeu que este já era o último primeiranista a ser selecionado, o que significava que a professora Minerva iria fazer o discurso de abertura do ano letivo – que, antes, era pronunciado pelo falecido professor Dumbledore – e, então, começaria o banquete.

A professora começou dando boas vindas aos alunos e cumprimentando-os por estarem em suas respectivas casas. Logo depois, passou a listar todas as regras da escola, explicando como funcionavam as aulas, as provas e tudo que os alunos precisassem saber.

A cabeça de Lizzy, durante o discurso, já estava em outro lugar... Nos dois olhos profundos. Perguntava-se onde eles estariam agora, pois era estranho que não estivessem no lugar de sempre, na mesa dos professores, acompanhando a seleção e o discurso da Diretora. Mil possibilidades vinham à sua cabeça, mas nenhuma delas era sequer parecida com o que estava por vir...

- E eu gostaria de apresentar a nova professora de Poções, visto que o professor Slughorn pediu sua aposentaria ao final da guerra, devido ao cansaço ocasionado por sua idade avançada...

Lizzy novamente acordou para o presente, e teve um pressentimento nada agradável...

- No momento, a professora não se encontra, mas logo deve estar chegando, pois estava em uma reunião com o professor de DCAT tratando dos últimos pontos relativos ao ano letivo...

"Professor de DCAT" – a menção apenas à sua profissão já deixou Lizzy arrepiada, mesmo que não ouvisse seu nome, seu coração já palpitava ao pensar nele. Tentou ao máximo apagar a imagem que insistia em se formar em sua mente, mas ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que seu pior pesadelo tinha se tornado realidade:

Bellatrix Delair entrava pela porta do salão principal de mãos dadas com ele, o SEU amor, os SEUS olhos profundos.

- Oh, que maravilha! – exclamou a professora Minerva – Aqui está ela: Essa é Bellatrix Delair, sua nova professora de Poções.

Lizzy sentiu que ia desmaiar.


	4. Sofrimento

Tudo acabou. TUDO.

Ele não ia ser seu... Ele já era de outra. Outra que, mais antipática, Lizzy nunca poderia imaginar. Seu coração, que antes palpitava de esperança e saudade, agora doía. Uma dor que parecia que nunca ia sarar, que ia consumi-la até o fim de seus dias. Um sentimento de perda, de vazio, de ódio.

"Mas que droga, é isso que é o amor?" pensou Lizzy chorando.

Já era noite, a menina se encontrava agora em sua cama nos aposentos da Grifinória, todas as suas colegas dormiam enquanto Lizzy sofria por dentro, sentindo como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do corpo.

"Como ele pode fazer isso? Como ele pode se envolver com aquela... aquela..." – Lizzy não encontrava palavras em sua cabeça para defini-la. "E com aquele nome... Bellatrix... será possível que ele não se sente mal? Como ele consegue? Não pode ser, não pode ser..."

Lizzy chorava baixo para evitar que as outras meninas acordassem, mas não sabia como evitar sentir essa dor insuportável no coração. "Não entendo, não entendo... era pra dar tudo certo. Era pra ser esse o ano em que eu iria conseguir... Eu... Eu ia falar com ele..."

Lizzy chorava mais a cada pensamento que vinha em sua mente. Começou a lembrar-se novamente do primeiro dia de aula, do que sentiu quando viu aqueles olhos negros tão lindos, do sentimento de certeza que a invadiu, certeza de que aquele era o amor da sua vida e, ao mesmo tempo, certeza de que nunca seria seu. A diferença de idade, a hierarquia, a guerra que estava próxima de acontecer, o passado dele como Comensal da Morte... Tudo isso eram obstáculos que fizeram com que a menina guardasse os sentimentos a sete chaves dentro de si, até os seus 16 anos, quando tudo mudou.

Um ano atrás, a guerra aconteceu. Harry Potter venceu Voldemort. Tudo mudou. Seu amado foi encontrado à beira da morte devido ao ataque de Nagini, mas sobreviveu. Alguém o salvou, algum Mestre em Poções tão bom quanto seu amado, ela não sabia quem era, mas seria eternamente grata àquele que fez isso. E tudo ficou esclarecido... O dono dos olhos profundos era bom, sempre esteve ao lado de Dumbledore e foi inocentado perante todos do mundo bruxo. Lizzy, no fundo, já sabia. Ela se recusava a acreditar que se apaixonaria por alguém que não tivesse um bom coração. As roupas negras, a capa esvoaçante, os cabelos e olhos negros e a expressão de quem nunca estava de bom humor nunca a enganaram. Para os outros, o morcegão de Hogwarts. Para Lizzy, uma alma atormentada, que só precisava de amor.

Quando se deu conta de que poderia ter perdido seu amor para a guerra, Lizzy tomou uma decisão. Devia tentar, ao menos tentar. Não tinha nada a perder, era seu último ano em Hogwarts. Não poderia deixar que o tempo passasse mais e corresse o risco de ficar sem ele. Agora, imaginava, ele estaria mais aberto a isso. Suas responsabilidades para com Dumbledore e Harry Potter acabaram, ele não tinha mais com o que se preocupar, não precisava mais sofrer. Ele poderia, enfim, ser feliz. E Lizzy queria ser essa felicidade. Embora ela tivesse medo de ser rejeitada, precisava arriscar. Precisava dizer a ele o que sentia. Precisava, ao menos, ouvir um não de seus lábios finos. Somente assim ela acalmaria seu coração, sua alma. Ao menos assim, saberia que tentou.

Mas a oportunidade se foi. Agora ele estava com ela. Com Bellatrix Delair. "Aquela bruxa loira estúpida", pensou Lizzy. Tudo acabou. Não haveria outro momento, ele já havia encontrado a felicidade, e não era com ela. A dor voltou ainda mais forte. Mais lágrimas. E Lizzy lembrou-se de quando, ainda pequena, treinou diversas vezes no espelho, aquele mesmo espelho de seu quarto, como diria a verdade, se tivesse coragem.

"Severus Snape... eu amo você."


	5. Primeiro Dia

**Nota da Autora: **Obrigada a Valeria Tavares pelos comentários! Sinceramente, já estava desistindo de postar aqui, pois não consigo me entender muito bem com o site e não sabia se havia gente acompanhando a história. Mas me motivei devido ao seu pedido, e com certeza continuarei a postar! Obrigada mesmo!

**5 – Primeiro Dia**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado e lindo. Era um dia perfeito para os alunos, que estavam animados com o primeiro dia de aula. Lizzy acordou e olhou pela janela. "Poderia ser um dia perfeito se..." mas não se atreveu a continuar o pensamento, ou começaria a chorar novamente, como na noite anterior. Levantou-se, foi tomar seu banho e colocar seu uniforme. Ao sair, pegou seus materiais e sua varinha, encontrando-se com Eric no salão comunal.

- Bom dia, Lizzy! Animada pro primeiro dia? – sorriu o rapaz.

- Bom dia, Eric... Sim, um pouco. – Lizzy não sentia nenhuma animação, mas não quis chatear o amigo com seus problemas.

- Não acreditei nessa resposta, você está estranha... O que houve? – perguntou Eric, preocupado.

- Nada, nada... Dormi um pouco mal, mas estou bem. – sorriu Lizzy. "Será que um dia poderei contar a ele o meu segredo?" pensou ela, "Mas nunca vou precisar... Nada vai mudar mesmo".

- Se você diz... Já olhou seus horários de aula?

- Não, ainda não, mas temos as mesmas, não é?

- Acredito que sim, como sempre. Deixa eu ver aqui – e pegou o papel dentro de um dos livros – Ih, a primeira aula é a sua favorita: Poções.

Lizzy sentiu náuseas.

- Não sei se continuo achando minha favorita... – disse ela. – Agora temos uma nova professora...

- Ah, e que diferença isso faz? Ela é antipática, claro, mas não é muito diferente do que aguentamos com o Snape, não é?

Lizzy tremeu. Quis gritar para o amigo nunca mais pronunciar o nome dele, mas não podia, isso era loucura. Respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Era diferente. Já estava acostumada com o professor Snape. Essa aí é...

"Uma sortuda" pensou ela "por estar com ele..."

- É uma metida. – completou – E o nome dela me faz mal...

- Nisso você tem razão. Mas já que temos que ir, vamos logo. Temos que tomar café ainda.

Saíram e caminharam juntos até o salão principal, onde tomaram café. Lizzy comeu pouco, e definitivamente não conseguiu engolir mais nada depois de ver a cena mais desprezível que já havia presenciado em sua vida: Bellatrix Delair dando um pedaço de fruta na boca de Snape. Ele sorria. Lizzy, por dentro, se quebrava ainda mais. Virou o rosto para não ver aquilo e aguardou até Eric terminar de comer para irem para a sala de aula. Infelizmente, teria que aguentar a nova professora por duas horas, antes de ir para a segunda aula, que era...

- DCAT, Lizzy. Logo depois da aula da Delair. Vai poder matar a saudade do seu ex-professor de Poções favorito! – riu Eric, sem saber que havia mais verdade nisso do que imaginava.

Lizzy estremeceu ao pensar que iria passar duas horas de frente para seu amado, sem poder fazer ou dizer nada além de "Sim, professor". Criou coragem para entrar na aula de Bellatrix Delair, que já aguardava sentada em sua mesa de professora.

Sentou-se junto com Eric, que escolheu um lugar mais atrás, pois tinha dificuldades em Poções e muito medo de que a professora o perguntasse algo. Sua sorte era ter Lizzy ao lado, que sempre o ajudava a não se sair tão mal nas aulas.

Quando todos os alunos sentaram, Bellatrix começou seu discurso:

- Bom dia. Estou aqui, como vocês já sabem, para tentar fazer vocês aprenderem algo sobre Poções, o que acho difícil de acontecer. – sorriu sarcasticamente antes de continuar – Como já devem ter ouvido falar, sou uma Mestra em Poções muito famosa, e exijo que nessa aula não existam contratempos a respeito do preparo das poções que eu ensinar. Quem errar algum ingrediente ou deixar de seguir algumas das instruções corretamente, perderá 10 pontos por cada erro para suas casas. Fui bem clara?

A turma, assustada, somente fez que sim com a cabeça, o que foi suficiente para Bellatrix. Eric engoliu em seco, mas Lizzy pegou sua mão e lhe deu um sorriso, como se dissesse "Eu te ajudo, vai ficar tudo bem.". Bellatrix começou a explicar uma poção que Lizzy já conhecia, e a menina, muito rapidamente, começou a prepará-la em seu caldeirão, ajudando Eric quando ele precisava. Antes de todos os alunos, Lizzy já havia terminado a sua poção, e se dedicava agora a ler um livro sobre o assunto que havia comprado antes do ano letivo começar.

Bellatrix, ao perceber que havia uma aluna lendo ao invés de estar preparando a poção indicada, foi até Lizzy com olhar de desprezo.

- O que está fazendo, Srta?

- Lendo um livro sobre poções, professora Delair. – respondeu Lizzy, confiante, sem levantar os olhos para a outra.

- E por que não está fazendo a poção que eu mandei?

- Porque já terminei, professora. Aqui está. – apontou para o caldeirão onde a poção estava pronta e com a melhor aparência que Delair já vira.

Bellatrix ficou surpresa, mas não poderia dar o braço a torcer àquela menina.

- Como é o seu nome, Srta?

- Elizabeth Austen.

- A Srta é da Grifinória, não?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. Menos 10 pontos para a sua casa.

- O quê? – Lizzy falou alto, pois se surpreendeu com a atitude da professora.

- Menos 20, agora, por ter levantado a voz para a sua professora. – respondeu a outra, com raiva. – Ponha-se no seu lugar, mocinha. Você está aqui para aprender e fazer o que eu mando, não para ficar lendo livrinhos.

- Mas estou lendo algo relacionado à disciplina e já terminei minha poção! – Lizzy estava explodindo de raiva.

- MENOS 30 PONTOS POR ME DESAFIAR! – gritou Bellatrix irritada, aquela menina era absurdamente insolente – Quer continuar e perder todos os pontos possíveis para a sua casa, Srta?

- Não, professora. – Lizzy sentiu o ódio aflorar, mas não podia mais prejudicar a Grifinória.

- Ótimo. Agora, cale-se, jogue essa poção fora e comece outra, a sua está com uma aparência péssima. Eu disse AGORA! – gritou Bellatrix, logo virando as costas para a menina.

Lizzy, muito contrariada, pegou sua poção perfeita – ela sabia que estava perfeita e sabia que a professora tinha noção disto – e jogou-a dentro de um recipiente de vidro sem que a professora percebesse. Não ia desperdiçar uma poção apenas por capricho de uma loira estúpida e metida. Guardou o recipiente nas vestes e começou tudo novamente.

Quando a aula acabou, Lizzy foi uma das primeiras a sair, não aguentando mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que aquela mulher. Não bastava estar com seu grande amor, ainda precisava implicar com ela? Eric veio logo atrás, preocupado com Lizzy.

- Você está bem? Nossa, aquela mulher é realmente uma nojenta!

- Estou, estou bem. Um pouco irritada, mas vai passar. Ah, Eric, esse ano não vai ser nada fácil.

- Fica calma, foi só o primeiro dia. Das próximas vezes, tente fazer a poção com mais calma e demore um pouco mais. Tenho certeza que ela ficou com inveja pela sua rapidez e pela ótima poção que você fez. – disse o rapaz sorrindo.

- Obrigada, Eric. Você é realmente um ótimo amigo. Vou seguir o seu conselho nas próximas aulas. Tudo que eu quero é paz pra terminar esse ano... – e abraçou o amigo.

Os dois foram juntos até a sala da próxima aula, DCAT. Lizzy sentia-se tonta ao pensar nas próximas horas. Olhando para Snape, sentindo seu perfume, desejando-o sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

Ao chegar na sala, evitou olhar para o professor, mas o instinto foi mais forte. Olhou-o de cabeça baixa, sentado em sua mesa, escrevendo algo em um pergaminho. Sentiu-se fraca, as pernas bambeavam, o coração palpitava e a respiração foi se tornando quase rara.

Novamente se perguntou o que aquele homem havia visto em Bellatrix Delair. "Não é possível, tem que haver alguma explicação pra isso." – pensou Lizzy, esperançosa. Ela queria perguntar, ela queria acabar com esse sofrimento, ela queria saber o que havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo pra que o solitário Snape, de repente, iniciasse um romance com alguém tão... Tão... Odioso! "Não, eu não posso simplesmente perguntar, não é da minha conta... Mas deve ter alguma explicação... Eu quero acreditar que há" – pensou.

Sentou-se novamente junto de Eric, que se sentia mais tranquilo em relação àquela disciplina, mas ainda assustado com o professor Snape e, dessa vez, Lizzy não pegou sua mão ou lhe olhou com carinho, ela estava concentrada olhando para o professor. "Deve estar com medo de perder mais pontos, como na aula da Delair", imaginou o rapaz.

Lizzy realmente encarava o ex-professor de Poções que, se estivesse olhando para ela, poderia até mesmo ficar assustado com a insistência da menina em olhá-lo. De repente, Lizzy teve uma idéia. Uma idéia um pouco louca, sim, mas ainda assim, uma idéia. Uma maneira de descobrir o que estava acontecendo sem precisar perguntar a ninguém.

A aula correu tranquila enquanto Lizzy esperava o melhor momento para pôr sua idéia em prática. Resolveu que era melhor esperar quando a aula estivesse acabando, pois, se soubesse de algo que a magoasse muito, poderia simplesmente ir embora e chorar sozinha. Ao perceber que faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o fim do tempo de aula, iniciou seu plano. Ninguém que estava na sala percebeu nada, e logo o tempo acabou.

Lizzy sentiu-se frustrada por não ter conseguido descobrir nada e só então pensou nas consequências que poderiam surgir da sua idéia impensada. Começou a tremer, guardou suas coisas rapidamente e já estava saindo da sala com os outros alunos quando Snape a chamou:

- Srta Elizabeth Austen.

Lizzy tremeu ainda mais quando ouviu seu nome pronunciado por aquela voz cortante. Virou-se para o professor, olhando para o chão, envergonhada.

- Sim, senhor.

- Posso falar com a Srta por um minuto? – disse, olhando de relance para Eric, que se mantivera ao lado da amiga.

- Er... Lizzy, eu te espero no salão principal. Com licença, professor Snape. – o rapaz saiu apressado.

Snape fechou a porta da sala.

- Posso ajudá-lo em alguma coisa, professor? – perguntou Lizzy, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo diante da situação.

- Sim, Srta Austen. Eu tenho uma pergunta sobre a disciplina para a Srta.

- Sim, senhor.

Lizzy subitamente sentiu-se mais tranquila, sentimento que durou poucos segundos. Logo as consequências de seus atos surgiram para lhe atormentar:

- Por acaso a Srta estava tentando ler a minha mente durante a aula?


	6. Olhos Verdes

**N/A: **Amanda Lais e Valeria Tavares, vocês são umas fofas! Obrigada pelos reviews. Ah, Amanda, eu só descobri hoje que você favoritou a fic. Obrigada!  
Eu entendo que tem gente que não comenta e estou até acostumada com isso, o problema é que eu não sabia se havia pessoas lendo ou não (somente hoje também aprendi a ver o número de views da fic, yay!). Mas vou continuar postando por causa de vocês, muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio! Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo e continuem acompanhando :)

**6. Olhos Verdes**

- Eu... É... Eu... – Lizzy suava frio e tremia como nunca havia antes. Não sabia o que responder. Sim, tentara ler a mente do professor, mas não havia pensado nas consequências disso! Snape era um especialista em Legilimência e Oclumência... Por isso sabia que o que ela estava tentando fazer e sabia como evitar. "Burra, burra, burra!" pensava Lizzy, sem conseguir pensar em nada para responder ao professor.

- Achou que eu não perceberia, Srta Austen? Como já deve saber, sou um especialista em Legilimência e Oclumência. Percebi o que tentava fazer e me surpreendi, pois nunca imaginei que uma aluna de 7º ano soubesse realizar esse tipo de magia.

Snape, embora incomodado com a situação, parecia admirado com a capacidade daquela menina. Olhava para ela, que, de cabeça baixa, não conseguia responder nada, e sentiu que estava assustando-a.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta, Srta. É sua obrigação me responder. Está com medo de mim, por acaso?

- Não, senhor. – Essa resposta Lizzy sabia de cor. Nunca tivera medo dele. Tinha tudo, menos medo. E principalmente, tinha amor...

- Então me responda! O que foi aquilo? Por que tentou ler minha mente durante a aula?

Lizzy respirou fundo. Sabia que esse era o momento. O momento pelo qual ela esperou exatos 6 anos. Precisava dizer, precisava tentar... Onde está a coragem da Grifinória nessas horas?

- Eu não sei, senhor. – Lizzy acovardou-se. – Eu estava apenas testando minhas habilidades em Legilimência. Me distrai e esqueci que o senhor poderia perceber isso. Me perdoe. – Lizzy estava prestes a chorar, tanto pela vergonha de ser descoberta quanto pela raiva de si mesma por não ter tido coragem de dizer a verdade.

- E a Srta resolveu testar suas habilidades... Em mim? Tendo tantos amigos estúpidos que nunca perceberiam nada que estivesse tentando fazer? A Srta não pode estar me dizendo a verdade! – disse Snape, já irritado com a tentativa daquela menina de enrolá-lo.

- Estou sim, senhor. Fui burra, me perdoe. Já havia tentado com meus colegas – mentiu – mas acho que tive vontade de tentar com alguém mais poderoso, para ver se conseguiria.

- Mas não conseguiu. E, a propósito, onde aprendeu Legilimência? – Snape já estava mais curioso do que irritado.

- Em casa... Peguei uns livros e aprendi a teoria. Nunca havia tentado na prática. – a menina tinha os olhos marejados e só desejava correr dali e chorar como nunca antes.

- Sozinha? – surpreendeu-se Snape.

- Sim, senhor.

Snape estava espantado com a capacidade daquela menina tão nova de aprender uma magia tão difícil sozinha. Até mesmo Harry Potter, que foi ensinado por ele, não conseguiu aprender com essa facilidade. "Mas Potter era um idiota. Estava mais preocupado em me odiar do que em aprender alguma coisa." pensou ele. Nesse momento, sua curiosidade sobre aquela menina se atiçou. Queria saber mais sobre ela, sobre suas habilidades. Mas não podia deixar a tentativa absurda de ler sua mente sem um castigo. Depois de pensar um pouco, olhando a menina cabisbaixa, Snape disse, sério:

- Pois bem. Detenção. Começa amanhã, nesta mesma sala, às 8 da noite. Não se atrase.

Lizzy levou um susto. Esperava tudo, menos uma detenção. Não porque não merecesse – "Ora, sua tonta, de onde tirou essa maluquice de tentar ler a mente de um professor de DCAT!", pensou – mas porque não conseguia ver a possibilidade de passar um tempo sozinha com Snape como castigo. Embora ainda sentisse que não tinha nenhuma chance, já seria um consolo para seu coração ficar ao menos perto dele. Olhou para o professor – seus olhos lindos, profundos e negros – e confirmou com a cabeça.

Snape, pela primeira vez, viu os olhos de Lizzy: verdes, brilhantes, como os de alguém que já conhecia... Ficou sem palavras. Engoliu em seco e somente conseguiu dizer:

- Até amanhã, Srta.

- Até amanhã, professor.

Lizzy saiu da sala confusa, sem saber se chorava de alegria ou tristeza. Não ligava para seu currículo escolar, não importava que tivesse conseguido uma detenção no primeiro dia de aula. Uma oportunidade de estar com Snape não era algo que pretendia jogar fora. Foi andando calmamente para o salão principal, onde iria encontrar Eric, pensando em alguma desculpa para explicar o castigo ao amigo.

Enquanto isso, Snape fechava a porta da sala e se sentava, pois não conseguia conter o sentimento que, de repente, havia aflorado em seu coração. Aqueles olhos, olhos verdes e brilhantes, lindos, só lembravam uma pessoa.

- Lily... – balbuciou Snape, antes de começar a chorar.


	7. Detenção

**N/A: **Amanda Lais, pelo amor de Merlin, nem brinca com isso! Jamais eu faria a Lizzy ser uma "encarnação" da Lily! Apenas mencionei o fato de os olhos serem parecidos, e Snape ter se lembrado dela... Mas eu não suporto a Lily, sinceramente. E concordo com a Valeria Tavares, Lily nunca foi amiga de verdade de Snape, pois amigos perdoam e compreendem e Lily simplesmente cortou relações com Snape na primeira oportunidade. E nossa, eu fiquei até arrepiada com esse papo de encarnação dela... sério, Deus me livre! Não, não e nãoooooo! rsrsrsrs

Espero que gostem do próximo capítulo, e pra tranquiliza-las, prometo que só haverá poucas referências à Lily futuramente, apenas para deixar claro que ela e Lizzy são pessoas bem diferentes (com semelhança somente no nome, que em primeiro momento foi sem querer, mas depois, eu percebi e deixei passar, a personagem já estava pronta, afinal rs)

Obrigada pelos comentários!

**7. Detenção**

Lizzy passara o segundo dia de aula inteiro ansiosa. Depois de tudo que aconteceu no dia anterior, era até um alívio pensar que iria para a detenção com Snape. Deu um beijo na testa de Eric e se despediu vendo a cara fechada do rapaz, que havia ficado extremamente chateado com o professor por ter dado esse castigo à amiga devido somente a uma resposta sincera – segundo Lizzy havia lhe contado.

Essa fora a desculpa que Lizzy conseguiu inventar: Snape havia perguntado a ela sobre sua atitude na aula de professora Delair. Lizzy respondeu que a professora agiu mal em tirar pontos de sua casa, pois sua poção estava correta, o que fez com que Snape se irritasse e a mandasse para a detenção.

Como Eric acreditou nessa história mal contada, Lizzy não sabe. Mas ficou feliz que o tivesse feito. Assim, o amigo não tocou mais no assunto, embora, à noite, quando Lizzy saiu da sala comunal para ir até a sala de Snape, ele tenha ficado chateado e irritado por não ter sua amiga por perto para conversar e estudar um pouco antes de dormir.

Lizzy havia, assim como no primeiro dia de aula, tentado se arrumar ao máximo. Mesmo não acreditando que haveria qualquer possibilidade restante para ela, seu coração não deixava que simplesmente fosse indiferente a uma situação como essa. Uma oportunidade única. "Somente eu e ele na sala..." pensava Lizzy "poderia ser uma linda história, se não fosse a nojenta da Bellatrix de um lado e a minha falta de coragem do outro...", se lamentava.

Enquanto caminhava até a sala de Snape, Lizzy pensava no que diria. "Boa noite, professor! Como está? Não, não posso dizer assim, parece que estou feliz com a detenção... Bom, na verdade estou... Mas não posso deixar isso transparecer!" pensava aflita a menina "Olá, professor, boa noite. Estou aqui para a detenção, como combinado – é, acho que assim fica melhor. E, por favor, Elizabeth Austen, tire o sorriso da cara ao dizer isso!", ela brigava consigo mesma.

Quando estava à frente da porta de Snape, exatamente às 8 da noite, Lizzy congelou. Não sabia se batia na porta ou entrava de uma vez. "Seja educada, bata", pensou ela. Levantou a mão fechada e já ia encostá-la na porta quando a mesma se abriu e Snape apareceu em sua frente.

- Boa noite, Srta. Vejo que chegou bem na hora. – disse ele.

- Boa noite. – foi só o que Lizzy conseguiu dizer.

Snape, com um gesto, pediu que a menina entrasse e apontou a cadeira onde ela deveria se sentar. Lizzy fez o que lhe era indicado, em silêncio, somente aí se dando conta de que, embora fosse passar um tempo com seu amado, ainda era uma detenção, o que significaria que alguma tarefa nada agradável lhe aguardava. Para sua surpresa, Snape não parecia irritado ou nervoso, pelo contrário, parecia animado e tão ansioso quanto ela por esse momento. Ele permaneceu em pé de frente para a menina, apoiando-se em sua mesa de modo descontraído. "Droga, ele tem que ser tão lindo? ... pare de pensar nisso, Elizabeth, pare!"

- Srta Austen. Chamei-a aqui para, na verdade, conversar com a Srta. – disse ele, calmamente.

"Conversar? Numa detenção?"

- Conversar comigo, senhor? – estranhou Lizzy.

- Sim, Srta. Percebi que a Srta é muito capaz, ao praticar uma magia difícil como a Legilimência. Embora tenha sido extremamente errado de sua parte tentar realizá-la comigo, reconheço que tive que me esforçar para ocultar minhas memórias da Srta. O que demonstra que sua habilidade com esta magia é grande.

Lizzy não dizia nada, apenas olhava para o professor sem entender aonde ele queria chegar.

- Entretanto – continuou Snape -, ainda assim acredito que a Srta mereça ser castigada, o que me levou a esta detenção. Mas não desejo desperdiçar sua capacidade pedindo o mesmo que peço a outros alunos. Não quero que limpe, organize e nem copie nada. Vou fazer algo diferente com a Srta.

Lizzy, ainda sem entender nada, somente concordava com a cabeça, atônita.

- A Srta tem algum conhecimento de Oclumência, Srta Austen?

- Não, senhor. Apenas já ouvi falar, mas nunca pratiquei nem estudei.

- Pois bem. O que desejo, aqui, Srta Austen, é aperfeiçoá-la em Legilimência e ensiná-la a arte da Oclumência. A Srta tem uma habilidade ótima de Legilimência, mas não o suficiente para conseguir ultrapassar um bloqueio como o que eu instaurei em minha mente. Do mesmo modo, precisa saber bloquear a sua própria mente para evitar possíveis ataques. O que me diz, Srta?

Lizzy estava chocada. Em um momento, achou que iria limpar toda aquela sala, ou talvez organizar livros empoeirados ou copiar mil vezes algo como "Não tentarei ler a mente de meus professores". Mas Snape estava lhe oferecendo... aulas?

- Professor, desculpe... O senhor tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Lizzy sabia que estava sendo ousada em perguntar isso, mas não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira.

- Ora, Srta Austen, a Srta acha que não sei o que faço? – respondeu, ríspido. – Reconheço um bom talento quando vejo um e acho que a Srta poderia se sair muito bem em situações de perigo se aprender um pouco mais sobre essas magias. Não acho que seja bom para o mundo bruxo desperdiçar uma habilidade como a sua. – disse, um pouco mais calmo – Entretanto, para que evitemos possíveis problemas, encobriremos nossas aulas sob o título de detenções. Apenas quero saber se a Srta está disposta a isso.

Snape olhou diretamente para Lizzy, que levantou a cabeça e encarou o professor. Ambos sentiram algo estranho, uma sensação de estarem se perdendo, um nos olhos do outro. Ela, envolvida por aqueles olhos negros e profundos. Ele, lembrando-se de seu amor do passado ao olhar para os olhos verdes e brilhantes da menina. Ambos se olharam por alguns segundos, quando de repente, voltando a si, Lizzy respondeu:

- Estou sim, senhor. Quando podemos começar? – disse decidida. Esta era a oportunidade da sua vida. Mesmo que, depois de Hogwarts, nunca mais visse Snape, ao menos poderia sorrir ao se lembrar do último ano na escola e dessas aulas que, ela tinha certeza, seriam as melhores que já teve.

- Agora mesmo, Srta Austen. Trouxe sua varinha?

- Sim, sempre ando com ela. – respondeu Lizzy tirando a varinha das vestes e mostrando-a a Snape.

- Muito bem. Vejo que já pensa como um bruxo responsável.

- Sim, senhor. Depois da guerra, acho que todos aprendemos a ser mais responsáveis. – sorriu Lizzy.

Snape viu o sorriso da menina pela primeira vez. Ora, será possível que nunca havia reparado nela? Já estava no 7º ano, havia 6 anos que tinha aulas com ele, que andavam pelo mesmo castelo, que faziam suas refeições no mesmo salão principal. Como era possível que nunca tivesse reparado em seus brilhantes olhos, no seu cabelo longo e em seu lindo sorriso? "Eu devia estar cego", pensou ele, "cego com todas as responsabilidades que essa guerra maldita me trouxe".

Snape sorriu de volta para Lizzy, que agradeceu mentalmente por estar sentada, pois suas pernas bambearam.

- Bom ouvir isso. A guerra trouxe consequências para todos, entre boas e ruins. Espero que, em seu caso, seja somente a primeira opção. – disse sincero. Estava cansado de ficar fechado para o mundo e essa menina lhe parecia confiável o suficiente para uma conversa amigável.

- Não sei ainda dizer, senhor. Estou avaliando as possibilidades para o meu futuro. – Lizzy foi sincera, embora quisesse dizer muito mais que isso.

- Espero que minhas aulas a ajudem nesse ponto. – sorriu novamente e completou: - A Srta tem realmente muita responsabilidade para abdicar de suas noites para vir ter aulas. Admiro isso.

- Não é nenhum sacrifício estar aqui, professor. – Lizzy falou sem pensar.

- O que disse, Srta Austen? – Snape surpreendeu-se.

- Nada, senhor. Desculpe. Quis dizer que não tenho nada mesmo para fazer à noite, e ter aulas com o senhor será ótimo para a minha formação como uma boa bruxa. – "Droga de coragem que some quando mais preciso... Definitivamente aquele chapéu seletor estava com defeito!"

- Ah... Sim, Srta. Vamos começar, então. Às 10 da noite a Srta já deve estar de volta aos seus aposentos.

Snape começou a primeira aula explicando a Lizzy do que se tratava a Oclumência. Depois disso, pediu a menina que praticasse novamente a Legilimência em sua mente, que ele bloqueou com facilidade. Faltando pouco para as 10 da noite, Snape disse a Lizzy que deveriam terminar a aula e continuar no dia seguinte, se ela realmente quisesse continuar.

- Sim, senhor, quero sim. Estou gostando muito de aprender mais sobre essas magias – sorriu Lizzy, sincera, enquanto saía da sala.

- Que bom, Srta Austen. Amanhã nos vemos às 8 da noite novamente. E prepare-se pois vamos treinar a sua Oclumência, e eu tentarei ler sua mente. Boa noite. – disse Snape fechando a porta da sala.

Com o barulho da porta se fechando, Lizzy pareceu acordar de um sonho.

"LER MINHA MENTE? Ah, droga, como eu não havia pensado nisso?".

Lizzy se desesperou. No dia seguinte, Snape tentaria ler sua mente. Provavelmente conseguiria. E o que ele veria... Lizzy só conseguia tremer ao pensar que todo o seu segredo seria revelado.


	8. Legilimens

**N/A: **Oi, gente! Voltei com mais um capítulo pra vocês. Cherry, muito obrigada por comentar! Fico radiante quando vejo que há um/a novo/a leitor/a pra fic! Yay! E olha, eu tinha um certo preconceito com as fics Hermione/Severus, mas agora eu gosto! Continue sim acompanhando, tento postar sempre o mais rápido possível e espero que continue gostando!  
Valeria Tavares, pois é, né... Se deu bem e se deu mal... Vamos ver nesse capítulo agora as conseqüências disso. Já sobre ler a mente das pessoas... querer a gente sempre quer né, mas é um perigo rsrs Se eu soubesse que alguém poderia ler minha mente, correria pra estudar Oclumência, deixar tudo bem guardadinho rsrs Obrigada por comentar e acompanhar, espero que goste desse novo capítulo!

Vocês são incríveis, obrigada por tudo!

**Capítulo 8 - Legilimens**

Era o terceiro dia de aula e a cabeça de Lizzy já estava cheia. As tarefas costumeiras das disciplinas já começavam a surgir, mas sua preocupação era outra. "É hoje", pensou ela, ao acordar, "é hoje que meu segredo vai ser revelado pra ele". Não queria levantar-se da cama, mas precisava cumprir com suas obrigações. Ao levantar, percebeu que Charlotte piava triste e abriu a gaiola para que a coruja pudesse sair e voar um pouco. Após se arrumar e pegar seu material, desceu até o salão comunal e logo encontrou Eric, seu amigo querido, com quem não teve oportunidade de conversar depois da detenção do dia anterior.

- Bom dia, Lizzy! Que horas você chegou ontem? – perguntou o amigo, preocupado.

- Oi Eric! Cheguei 10 horas da noite... Mas você já tinha ido para o seu quarto, não quis te incomodar.

- Podia ter ido, eu tentei dormir cedo e não consegui mesmo. Fiquei preocupado com você, sozinha lá com o morcegão. Como foi?

Lizzy sorriu ao ouvir o apelido de Snape. Queria poder contar tudo a Eric sobre seus sentimentos, mas não tinha coragem. Imaginava que o amigo ia ficar decepcionado, ou talvez rir dela. Preferiu então, continuar com a mentira.

- Foi normal, não chegou a ser tão ruim. Ele só me pediu para organizar seus livros. Hoje talvez eu deva fazer umas cópias, nada demais. – Lizzy odiava mentir para o amigo, mas não tinha outro jeito. Não podia contar tudo que havia acontecido, pois isso a levaria a contar toda a história desde o início.

- Ah, que saco, hein? Espero que essas detenções não durem muito. Senti sua falta para conversarmos e repassarmos a matéria do dia. – o rapaz olhou para Lizzy com carinho. – Você é minha melhor amiga, Lizzy. Vê se não vai mais responder a nenhum professor, eu preciso de você.

- Pode deixar, vou ficar mais quietinha. – disse Lizzy, rindo e abraçando o amigo.

Os dois seguiram, como sempre, juntos para o Salão Principal, onde tomaram o café da manhã conversando animadamente. O humor de Lizzy estava razoavelmente melhor, principalmente por não ter visto Bellatrix ainda. Somente Snape estava sentado à mesa mas não comia, conversava apenas com outros professores. Lizzy olhou para ele de relance, a preocupação ainda rondando seus pensamentos. "Eu preciso pensar em alguma maneira de evitar que ele consiga ler minha mente hoje à noite", pensava, "Eu preciso conseguir ocultar meus sentimentos dele, preciso".

O resto do dia correu normalmente, embora, na hora do almoço, Lizzy tenha fugido por uns minutos de Eric, para ir à biblioteca ler um pouco mais sobre Oclumência. Quando se encontraram novamente, o rapaz estranhou o sumiço da amiga.

- Onde você estava, Lizzy? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Fui à biblioteca dar uma olhada em uns livros de Poções. – "Uma mentira leva à outra", pensou Lizzy.

- E por que não me chamou pra ir com você? Sabe que eu sempre te acompanho...

- Ah, você estava com muita fome, não quis atrapalhar seu almoço. Mas não faço mais, desculpe. – sorriu para o amigo, que sorriu de volta.

- Tudo bem, vai. Não consigo ficar chateado com você! – o rapaz sorriu – Mas agora vamos, temos aula e tarefas ainda hoje.

À noite, no salão comunal, Eric se encontrava novamente chateado por ver a amiga saindo para a detenção com Snape. Lizzy tentava parecer despreocupada, enquanto em sua cabeça a mesma pergunta se repetia de novo e de novo: "E se ele conseguir ler minha mente?". Continuou repetindo a pergunta para si mesma até chegar à porta de Snape, sem chegar a uma resposta. Novamente, às 8 horas da noite em ponto, o professor abriu a porta e mandou que a menina entrasse e se sentasse na mesma cadeira do dia anterior.

Dessa vez, Snape também se sentou em frente a ela e disse que iriam começar como no dia anterior, com a menina tentando ler sua mente. Lizzy concordou com a cabeça e, após a autorização do professor, iniciou a magia.

- Legilimens – disse a menina, apontando a varinha para o professor.

Facilmente, Snape bloqueou a tentativa da menina, que, aconselhada por ele, tentou mais algumas vezes sem sucesso, até que...

Lizzy sentiu que a sala ao seu redor desaparecia. Viu algumas sombras, ouviu gritos, mas não sabia do que se tratava... Olhou em volta, não reconhecia aquele lugar... Foi andando com calma até ver alguém caído no chão, sangrando, à beira da morte. Snape. Foi então que percebeu: estava na mente do professor, no momento de sua quase morte. Chegando mais perto, viu também Harry Potter gritando, clamando por socorro enquanto via a vida do professor esvair-se de suas mãos... Lizzy, embora soubesse o desfecho da história, se desesperou também e começou a olhar em volta, procurando quem pudesse salvá-lo. Logo viu alguém chegando correndo com a varinha em punho. Harry gritava, implorava para que a pessoa salvasse Snape. A mulher, que Lizzy ainda não reconhecia, conjurou um vidro de uma poção, que deu a Snape de imediato. Lizzy não conseguia saber quem era a salvadora, até que ela se virou para Harry e seu rosto ficou totalmente visível...

Não. Não pode ser.

Lizzy foi puxada para fora da mente de Snape e voltou a perceber a sala ao seu redor.

- Muito bem, Srta Austen! Conseguiu ver um pouco das minhas memórias, não é mesmo? – Snape disse animado, pois desejava ver o progresso da menina.

- Sim... – Lizzy ainda se sentia mal pelo que vira.

- O que houve, Srta? Está se sentindo mal? – Snape viu que Lizzy perdera toda a sua cor, estava pálida.

- Senhor... – Lizzy ignorou a pergunta de Snape e fez a sua própria. – Aquela pessoa que eu vi... Que estava com um vidro de poção... Era... Ela...

- Sim, Srta Austen. Era a professora Bellatrix Delair. Ela me salvou quando fui mordido por Nagini. Devo a ela a minha vida. – Snape disse, emocionado.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir embora... – Lizzy sentia-se mal, não podia acreditar que deveria ser grata àquela mulher por ter salvado a vida de seu amado – não me sinto bem...

- Quer que eu a leve para a enfermaria? Vamos, eu levo a Srta até...

- Não! – Lizzy cortou Snape – não precisa, senhor... Eu só preciso ir para meus aposentos e deitar um pouco...

- Eu posso acompanhá-la até lá, estou preocupado com o seu estado – Snape estava sendo sincero.

- Não, não precisa, senhor... Eu vou sozinha... Boa noite!

Lizzy saiu quase correndo da sala, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, o desespero tomando conta de seu coração. "Foi ela... foi ela que o salvou... e ele a ama... é por isso que ele a ama... e eu... eu nunca serei ninguém pra ele... NUNCA!".

Sabia que se chegasse ao salão comunal mais cedo que de costume, Eric estaria lá, esperando por ela... Não queria falar com ele, não podia... Mudou de caminho e foi correndo para a torre de astronomia, onde se sentou e chorou, sentindo seu coração doer como se estivesse se despedaçando dentro de si.


	9. A Verdade

**N/A: **Valeria Tavares, qual site você está tentando se cadastrar? Eu não sei o que pode ser, uma outra menina também fez a mesma coisa, se cadastrou no AnimeSpirit, e não relatou nenhum problema... Sobre o seu comentário, adorei! "Por que não eu?", né? Concordo! E sempre sempre sempre salvaria o Sev, ele é o amor (ficcional) da minha vida *-*

Obrigada a todas que comentam, acompanham, lêem... vocês são maravilhosas! Me deixam sempre muito muito feliz!

**9. A Verdade**

Eric acordou, se arrumou e desceu para o salão comunal para encontrar Lizzy, como fazia todas as manhãs. Esperou até o horário em que a menina costumava acordar, mas ela não apareceu. Viu todas as meninas descerem e somente Lizzy não vinha. Achou que a amiga tinha dormido demais e perguntou a uma das meninas se ela poderia subir no quarto para acordá-la. A grifinória que o respondeu somente disse:

- Mas ela nem dormiu aqui. – e saiu, sem se importar com a expressão de susto do rapaz.

Eric ficou sem entender nada, subiu até o quarto das meninas e procurou Lizzy por toda parte. Ela não estava. Começou a se preocupar. "O que aconteceu com ela? Será que Snape lhe fez alguma coisa? Ah, aquele maldito, eu o mato se descobrir que ele fez mal à Lizzy!" pensava o rapaz, com raiva. Resolveu procurá-la por todo o castelo antes de acusar o professor, e não pediu ajuda de ninguém, pois sabia que, se alguém descobrisse que ela estava fora da cama durante a noite, isso poderia prejudicá-la.

Andou por todos os cantos do grande castelo, procurando em todos os lugares que sabia que Lizzy gostava de estar: na biblioteca, nos jardins, no lago, próximo à Floresta Proibida... Não a viu em lugar nenhum e já estava decidido a pedir ajuda à Diretora.

Até, que de repente, ele ouviu.

Um pio muito alto vinha da torre de astronomia. Olhou bem, não conseguia reconhecer ao certo aquela coruja, mas era sua única esperança. Poderia ser Charlotte. Subiu até a torre correndo e encontrou Lizzy abrindo os olhos, acabara de acordar assustada com o pio de sua coruja, parecendo não entender o que fazia ali.

- Lizzy! Finalmente, te encontrei! – Eric abraçou a amiga com força. – O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

- Eu... Eu não sei... – Lizzy continuava mentindo, mas não aguentava mais aquela situação.

- Como não sabe, Lizzy? Me diz, aquele morcegão fez algo com você? Te deixou aqui sozinha de castigo? – Eric estava irritado, procurando somente um motivo para ir atrás de Snape e azará-lo.

- Não... Oh, Eric... Eu não aguento mais... – Lizzy abraçou-se ao amigo chorando como uma criança.

Eric não entendia, mas sabia que Lizzy precisava dele e sentou-se ao seu lado no chão, retribuindo seu abraço com força.

- Lizzy, me conta... O que está acontecendo com você? Eu posso te ajudar, você só precisa confiar em mim...

- Não, Eric, ninguém pode me ajudar... Ninguém! Minha vida é uma ilusão, um sonho que nunca vai se tornar realidade...

- Não, Lizzy, não pense assim... Isso é sobre o seu emprego como professora? Se for isso, eu tenho certeza que...

- Não! – Lizzy agora gritava em desespero – Não é nada disso, Eric! Você nunca percebeu? – chegara a hora de contar ao amigo – Eu... Eu... Eu amo o professor Snape!

Ao dizer isso, Lizzy sentiu todo o desapontamento de seu amigo ao ver sua expressão de susto misturado com asco... Não conseguindo mais aguentar aquilo, ela abaixou a cabeça, escondendo-a entre os braços, desejando sumir e nunca mais voltar.

- Lizzy... Eu... – Eric não sabia o que dizer. Abraçou a menina com mais força, que se surpreendeu pela atitude do amigo. Esperava que ele fosse embora, com vergonha da amiga louca que tinha se apaixonado pelo professor mais odiado de Hogwarts.

Lizzy não conseguia parar de chorar, e Eric não afrouxou seu abraço até que sentiu que a menina havia se acalmado. Olhou nos olhos de Lizzy com carinho, que retribuiu o olhar, ainda soluçando.

- Lizzy – disse o rapaz, calmamente – isso é verdade?

- É, Eric... Eu o amo. Amo como nunca achei que pudesse amar.

- E desde quando isso aconteceu? – o rapaz precisava de respostas.

- Desde... Desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Não pude evitar... Eu me apaixonei assim que olhei pra ele. Tentei deixar isso de lado, mas a cada ano esse sentimento só fazia crescer... E agora... Agora não sei mais o que vai ser de mim, Eric. Ele ama outra. Ele é grato à Bellatrix, foi ela que o salvou da morte certa. Ele... Ele nunca vai olhar pra mim. – Lizzy começou a chorar novamente.

- Isso é porque ele é um velho idiota! – Eric se arrependeu de dizer isso depois que Lizzy começou a chorar com mais força – Não, por favor, não chore, Lizzy... Se ele não olha pra você, é porque ele é um cego... Você é maravilhosa... Por favor, acredita em mim, não fique sofrendo por ele, ele não merece... Por favor, Lizzy... – o rapaz sentia a dor da amiga – Por favor, não fique assim... Não suporto te ver desse jeito...

Lizzy tentou se acalmar, e, depois de alguns minutos, conseguiu. Não acreditava nas palavras de Eric a seu respeito, mas ficou grata ao amigo por tentar ajudá-la. Não entendia por que ele ainda estava ali, fazendo isso por ela.

- Eric... Você não me odeia? – havia medo em seu olhar quando perguntou.

- Claro que não, Lizzy! Por que eu a odiaria?

- Porque... Bom... Eu acabei de te contar algo bem estranho...

- Sim, Lizzy, mas eu não ligo. A gente não escolhe quem ama, eu não odeio você de modo algum. Só não quero que sofra. Preciso que você se lembre o quão maravilhosa você é! Está me entendendo? – Eric segurava o rosto da menina com as duas mãos, enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos.

- Estou, estou sim... – Lizzy começava a se sentir um pouco melhor. Realmente Eric era o melhor amigo que poderia ter na vida.

- Quando estiver melhor, me avise, precisamos ir para as aulas ou poderemos ser punidos. A propósito, não acho que você deva continuar indo nas detenções de Snape. Não estão te fazendo bem.

- Tudo bem. – a menina levantou-se, já estava mais calma – Eu já havia decidido não ir mais. Não tem sentido algum... Se ele quiser, cumpro outro tipo de castigo.

Eric abraçou a amiga novamente, dessa vez com mais carinho do que nunca. Lizzy sentiu-se bem naquele abraço e agradeceu mentalmente à vida por ter lhe dado alguém tão especial.

Ambos seguiram abraçados para o salão comunal da Grifinória, onde Lizzy rapidamente tomou um banho e se arrumou para irem para as aulas.

Ao saírem pelo buraco que levava ao corredor, Lizzy virou-se para Eric, deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e falou baixinho, enquanto segurava sua mão:

- Não me deixa nunca, ta?

- Nem precisa me pedir.

Lizzy sorriu. Eles novamente se abraçaram e seguiram para a primeira aula do dia.


	10. Justificativa

**N/A: **Bruna Swan, obrigada pelos comentários! Valeria Tavares, que pena que não está conseguindo se cadastrar lá! Mas eu estou tentando atualizar aqui pra ficar equilibrado com o outro site. Acontece que aqui, como você sabe, eu não estava atualizando porque não sabia mexer direito. Agora que aprendi, vou regularizando as coisas, ok? Obrigada por comentar sempre e sobre o Eric... realmente, hoje em dia é tão difícil achar uma amizade assim né? Ele e Lizzy são amigos de uma maneira linda e incondicional. Vamos ver mais disso durante a história.

Obrigada novamente por tudo e continuem acompanhando =D

**10. Justificativa**

Já havia se passado algumas semanas desde quando Eric encontrou Lizzy na torre de astronomia. A menina ainda aparentava tristeza e desânimo, mas procurava se manter bem para não preocupar o amigo que tanto a ajudou. Lizzy não fora mais às detenções com o professor Snape, que não entendeu o motivo das faltas da menina. Sem coragem de mentir ou confessar a verdade, Lizzy procurava ficar junto de Eric e evitava a presença de Snape, fugindo sempre que percebia que ele se aproximava dela. Nas aulas de DCAT, Lizzy se sentava na carteira mais próxima à saída, sendo praticamente arrastada para fora por Eric quando a aula terminava. Os dias mais fáceis para Lizzy foram os finais de semana, pois não precisava sair do salão comunal da Grifinória para nada e não sofria ao ver Snape pela escola.

Mas hoje, ela não teria como fugir. Era dia de aula de DCAT, e, logo ao acordar, Lizzy percebeu que sua coruja estava em pé na janela de seu quarto, com um pequeno bilhete preso ao bico. Pegou o papel, acariciou a coruja e abriu o bilhete. De imediato, reconheceu a letra perfeita e desenhada. Severus Snape. O bilhete não tinha assinatura e nada poderia indicar de quem era, não fosse a letra que Lizzy facilmente reconhecia. Lizzy leu e releu a pequena frase muitas vezes, como se o significado de suas palavras pudesse mudar de repente: Preciso falar com a Srta.

"Não vou conseguir fugir da aula hoje", pensou Lizzy, e teve vontade de se afundar na cama novamente e dormir para que o dia passasse de uma vez. Contra a sua vontade, levantou e foi fazer o seu ritual de arrumação para mais um dia. "Eu só espero sobreviver a mais esse dia..." pensava triste. Desceu, encontrou Eric, e os dois seguiram para a primeira aula.

As aulas de Poções continuavam sendo um tédio para Lizzy: Delair passava sempre poções que a menina já conhecia de cor, mas não podia demonstrar e, por isso, ela enrolava ao máximo, ganhando tempo para somente terminar seu trabalho ao fim da aula junto com o resto da turma, evitando, assim a perda de mais pontos para a Grifinória. Ao menos, nunca mais teve problemas com Bellatrix, embora a bruxa ainda continuasse cada vez mais antipática com todos. "Só mesmo por gratidão pra alguém ficar com essa louca", pensava Lizzy, irritada.

A aula de Poções acabou e Eric sentia-se feliz, pois tinha conseguido fazer sua poção perfeitamente bem, com pouca ajuda de Lizzy. A menina sentiu-se orgulhosa pelo melhor amigo, e abraçou-o dando os parabéns por essa conquista. A próxima aula estava por vir, e Eric, como sempre, levou Lizzy pela mão até as últimas carteiras da sala, praticamente ao lado da porta. Lizzy não sabia como dizer ao amigo que precisaria ficar depois da aula, pois Snape tinha lhe mandado um bilhete. Não queria irritar Eric. Ficou pensando numa solução, sem esperar que o próprio Snape resolvesse o seu problema:

- Antes de iniciarmos nossa aula, gostaria de pedir a Srta Elizabeth Austen que, por gentileza, fique alguns minutos após a aula para uma conversa particular a respeito de seu desempenho na disciplina. Mas SOMENTE a Srta Austen. – Snape enfatizou a palavra, olhando para Eric, que já havia pensado na possibilidade de ficar na sala com a amiga.

Sem esperar resposta por parte de Lizzy, Snape começou sua aula normalmente. Eric olhou para Lizzy preocupado, mas ela o tranquilizou dizendo baixinho: "Vai ficar tudo bem. Me espera lá fora."

O rapaz, ainda preocupado, confirmou com a cabeça e, assim que a aula terminou, foi para o lado de fora da sala, onde ficou esperando até que Lizzy saísse.

Dentro da sala, Lizzy não saiu de seu lugar, sentada e de cabeça baixa, aguardou o professor começar a conversa. Snape fechou a porta, pois não queria que ninguém ouvisse o assunto, principalmente Eric, que estava prostrado em frente à sala. Snape foi andando até a carteira de Lizzy, onde pegou uma cadeira e se sentou de frente para a menina.

- Srta Elizabeth, o que está acontecendo? – a pergunta de Snape foi clara e objetiva, pois ele realmente queria uma resposta.

- Nada, senhor. – Lizzy não sabia o que responder.

- Nada? A Srta concorda em ter aulas comigo, quando começa a progredir simplesmente desaparece da minha sala e, desde então, nunca mais sequer olhou para mim e tem me evitado todas as vezes que tento me aproximar. É essa a sua definição de nada? – Snape estava intrigado.

Lizzy não sabia o que dizer, então, resolveu ser sincera.

- Não quero mais ter aulas com o senhor. – disse, tentando não olhar nos olhos de Snape. Não podia correr o risco de se perder naqueles olhos novamente.

- Posso saber o porquê disso, Srta? Eu lhe fiz alguma coisa?

- Não, senhor. Apenas... Não tenho mais interesse.

Lizzy achava que, com essa resposta, Snape se contentaria e a deixaria em paz, para que pudesse continuar sua vida sem graça enquanto ele sorria amando Bellatrix. Mas a reação dele foi bem diferente do que ela esperava.

- Pois eu não acredito na Srta. E não vou deixá-la sair desta sala até que me diga a verdade. – disse, sério.

Lizzy gelou. O que iria fazer agora? Não podia dizer a verdade... Não tinha o que dizer. Não adiantava nada... Sua vida nunca ia mudar. Resolveu apelar para uma meia mentira.

- Me senti mal ao ver suas memórias. Não gostei dessa coisa de legilimência, agora que consegui realmente entrar nas memórias de alguém.

Snape pareceu acreditar.

- Mas por que a Srta não me disse isso? Sou seu professor, poderia ter me dito o que te incomodava. – sem pensar, Snape pegou na mão da menina. Lizzy tremeu.

- Não queria magoar o senhor. Foi tão... Solícito ao me oferecer as aulas, não tive coragem de dizer que me senti mal. – A mão gelada de Snape ainda segurava a sua, e, embora achasse que devesse, Lizzy não conseguia tirá-la.

- E acha que não me magoou ao ignorar-me todos esses dias? – Snape olhava para a menina, que, finalmente, levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo de volta. Era inevitável. Ao encarar aqueles olhos negros, os olhos que a conquistaram desde o primeiro dia em Hogwarts, Lizzy sentiu todo o amor por aquele homem voltar com força total, abalando sua alma, fazendo seu coração parecer que iria explodir.

Snape mergulhou novamente naqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, olhos que lembravam o seu amor perdido, a sua Lily, mas que, agora, faziam parte de outra moldura, tão bela quanto a primeira. Elizabeth Austen era simplesmente linda. Os dois se encaravam sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, as mãos ainda unidas. Lizzy sentia vontade de dizer, ela precisava dizer, dizer que o amava, que ele era tudo que ela sempre sonhou, que ela precisava dele para ser feliz.

Snape não sabia como sair daquela situação, tinha vontade de abraçar aquela menina, beijá-la, cuidar dela e nunca mais deixá-la ir, mas não podia, não devia, ela era apenas uma menina, uma aluna... E ele tinha Bellatrix...

De repente, a imagem da bruxa voltou à sua mente, o que fez com que Snape largasse a mão de Lizzy em um átimo, deixando a menina sem entender o que havia acontecido. Lizzy rapidamente buscou recuperar-se e levantou-se da cadeira – não poderia mais ficar ali, não conseguiria. Snape percebeu sua reação e pediu:

- Espere! Não vá ainda...

- Eu preciso ir, professor. O senhor deseja me falar mais alguma coisa?

- Sim. Por favor, volte às aulas comigo. Sua habilidade não deve ser desperdiçada.

- Sinto muito. Não posso. – E saiu da sala já sentindo as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto...

Encontrou Eric no mesmo lugar de antes, esperando por ela, sofrendo quando a viu chorar.

- Vamos Lizzy, vamos pro salão comunal. Você vai ficar bem, eu vou cuidar de você... – disse, abraçando a menina.

Dentro da sala, Snape praguejava, irritado. Esperava conseguir convencer Elizabeth a voltar às aulas com ele. Não conseguira esquecê-la, pensava nela todos os dias desde que se debruçou pela primeira vez em seus olhos verdes...

Mas tudo dera errado. Não podia acreditar que isso acontecia de novo. Mais uma decepção. Mais um amor platônico. Mais um menino de malditos óculos e cabelos bagunçados para levar embora a sua felicidade. "Definitivamente, eu nunca vou saber o que é o amor. Isso não é pra mim."

Repetia para si mesmo que deveria desistir de tudo isso, que deveria aceitar que Elizabeth era somente uma menina que merecia ser feliz, e ele, uma alma eternamente atormentada. Deveria estar satisfeito somente por finalmente ter alguém ao seu lado, mesmo que fosse alguém que não amasse.

Alguns minutos depois, já mais calmo, saiu da sala e encontrou Bellatrix, a quem deu a mão e seguiu até o salão principal.


	11. A Declaração

**N/A: **Bruna Swan, obrigada, fofa *-* Valeria Tavares, eu fui lá e li a fic que você indicou, também achei ótima! Será que a autora ainda volta? Tem tanto tempo que ela parou.. Sobre agarrar o Sev.. sem comentários né? Se eu fosse a Lizzy já teria agarrado desde o primeiro dia de aula! (até parece, sou tímida igualzinha a minha personagem! Hahahaha)

Obrigada por comentarem, lerem, acompanharem... vocês são demais! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ele é extremamente especial! 3

Beijos e até o próximo!

**11. A Declaração**

O tempo passou em Hogwarts, e os alunos já começavam a se preparar para a tradicional festa do Dia das Bruxas. Eric convenceu Lizzy a participar da festa com ele, embora a menina não estivesse animada para nada desde a última conversa que tivera com Snape, semanas antes. No final de semana anterior à festa, os amigos foram a Hogsmeade, onde Eric comprou um lindo vestido para Lizzy, que, embora agradecida, sentiu-se mal por usar o dinheiro do amigo.

- Eric, eu não preciso de nenhum vestido, posso ir com qualquer roupa... – insistia ela.

- Nem pensar! Não vou deixar você ir para a festa com suas roupas comuns, você tem que estar deslumbrante para que todos vejam o quanto você é linda! Faço questão de te dar esse vestido e não aceito não como resposta! – disse ele, animado.

Lizzy não teve como discordar e aceitou sorrindo o presente do amigo. No dia da festa, combinaram de se encontrarem apenas no salão principal, para não se virem arrumados antes do início da festa. Eric chegou primeiro, ansioso para ver Lizzy naquele lindo vestido que havia comprado para ela. A festa já havia começado quando Lizzy chegou.

O vestido vermelho longo com duas alças finas deixou Lizzy ainda mais linda do que era normalmente. Com um pouco de maquiagem e lindas joias também dadas por Eric, Lizzy parecia uma princesa que descia as escadas de seu próprio castelo. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque, com apenas alguns fios soltos na frente que Lizzy não conseguira prender.

Eric ficou paralisado, olhando a amiga com um sorriso ao mesmo tempo surpreso e admirado, e somente depois de alguns segundos se deu conta de que deveria ir recebê-la na escada, onde ofereceu sua mão para guiá-la até a pista de dança. Lizzy não tinha vontade de dançar, mas fez tudo para agradar seu melhor amigo, ele merecia isso por tudo que fazia por ela.

As primeiras músicas eram animadas e fizeram Lizzy rir bastante com o jeito engraçado que Eric dançava. Ela tentava acompanhá-lo em todas as danças, mas este não era o seu forte. Pediu, então, que se sentasse com ela, pois queria beber alguma coisa e descansar um pouco. Eric atendeu seu pedido, fazendo com que Lizzy se sentasse em uma das mesas da festa, enquanto ele ia buscar uma bebida. A menina sorria, embora seu coração ainda estivesse em pedaços – nunca iria voltar ao normal, mas podia ao menos tentar. Ela observava as pessoas na festa, olhando-as com indiferença, até que o viu.

Ele estava lá, sentado exatamente em frente a ela. De cabeça baixa, cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, uma taça na mão. Parecia chateado, desanimado. Lizzy procurou por Bellatrix, mas ela parecia não estar em lugar algum. "Deve ser isso", pensou ela, "está triste porque sua namorada não veio". Pensava no absurdo desta cena: Bellatrix Delair, a mulher mais sortuda que conhecia, deixar Snape sozinho numa festa como essa. A cada dia, o ódio por aquela mulher crescia e Lizzy não conseguia deixar de olhar Snape e desejar estar lá, ao lado dele, animando-o. Snape levantou a cabeça no exato momento em que Eric chegou com a bebida e Lizzy virou para o outro lado.

Ele já a havia visto, desde o início da festa. Ela estava linda. Simplesmente deslumbrante. Para suportar estar perto dela sem poder tê-la, acabou exagerando na bebida e sendo grosseiro com Bellatrix, que voltou para seus aposentos antes de a festa acabar. A ele, só restou beber um pouco mais e aproveitar ao máximo os poucos momentos que tinha para olhar Lizzy sem que ninguém percebesse, usando o resto do tempo para pensar no quanto sua vida era infeliz por nunca conseguir conquistar o amor.

"Mas o que é mesmo o amor?" Snape se perguntava. Era bom não saber a resposta. Preferia esquecer tudo isso, voltar à sua vida de antes. "Não preciso de amor", tentou se convencer, "Essa droga só me traz sofrimento!". De qualquer modo, nunca poderia deixar Bellatrix, ela o salvara da morte certa. Mas isso não era um problema. Nunca ia sofrer por ela. Sabia que nunca ia amá-la. O motivo era muito simples: ela não era Elizabeth Austen.

A festa correu sem transtornos e já estava quase no fim quando as músicas começaram a mudar de animadas para românticas. Lizzy já estava cansada, mas Eric insistia para que dançassem apenas uma última vez, agora com uma música mais calma. Lizzy acabou aceitando para não magoar o amigo.

Foram até a pista de dança, onde Eric abraçou Lizzy, que correspondeu ao abraço. Começaram a dançar calmamente, Lizzy sentia-se feliz por estar ali com o amigo, embora, em seus desejos mais profundos, quisesse estar com outra pessoa. Eric, por sua vez, sentia-se no céu, não queria que a música acabasse e, de repente, tomou a decisão. Era o momento de fazer o que deveria ter feito desde que conheceu Lizzy. Afrouxou o abraço e olhou nos olhos da amiga, agora a segurando pela cintura:

- Lizzy, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Pode dizer, Eric... Eu danço muito mal, é isso? – Lizzy começou a rir.

- Bom, isso também... – Eric levou um tapinha de Lizzy e ria também para a amiga. – Mas não, na verdade não é isso...

- Então, pode me falar.

- Lizzy... Desde que eu te conheci... Você sabe, nossa amizade fluiu muito bem. Mas, na verdade... – ele engoliu em seco, nervoso – Eu queria ser mais que isso pra você. Não quero ser só o seu melhor amigo.

Lizzy gelou. Não era possível. Não, Eric não podia...

- Eu te amo, Lizzy. Te amo desde sempre. E quero que você me dê uma chance de te fazer feliz.

Lizzy ficou estarrecida. Não sabia o que dizer, não queria magoar seu melhor amigo... Eric era isso e somente isso... Seu melhor amigo. Não podia ser mais, era impossível! Ele sabia... Sabia que seu coração era de outro, sabia que ela nunca poderia amá-lo. Mas... Ela não podia dizer isso tudo para Eric, ela sabia bem o quanto dói um coração partido e não queria ver o amigo sentir essa dor, principalmente ali, no meio de uma festa, na frente de todos. Precisava pensar, respirar. Tirou as mãos de Eric de sua cintura com carinho e disse:

- Eu preciso dar uma volta.

- Mas Lizzy, eu acabei de te falar que...

- Eric, por favor. Só... Só me espere aqui, está bem? Eu volto. Mas eu preciso ficar sozinha agora, por favor. – e saiu andando em direção à porta do castelo.

Eric ficou parado, sem entender. Sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, não sabia o que a atitude de Lizzy queria dizer. Resolveu respeitar a amiga, deixar que ela pensasse o quanto quisesse. Esperaria por ela o tempo que fosse.

Lizzy saiu quase correndo do castelo, se sentindo perdida. Eric a amava? Mas... Como? Ela deveria ter desconfiado. Sempre tão carinhoso, tão atencioso. Mas não, isso não podia significar nada. Ela mesma, sempre fora carinhosa com o amigo e nunca pensou nesse tipo de coisa com ele. Talvez esse tenha sido seu erro. "E minha burrice ataca novamente!", pensou Lizzy, irritada consigo mesma. Talvez ela tivesse alimentado o sentimento de Eric sem perceber. Talvez ela não tivesse, em nenhum momento, deixado claro que nunca poderia amá-lo, a não ser de modo fraterno. A culpa era dela. Só podia ser. "Ah, eu só faço tudo errado! Não quero perder meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo..."

- Mas que MERDA! – Lizzy gritou, já perto da Floresta Proibida, onde sabia que ninguém poderia escutá-la.

Ou talvez quase ninguém.

- Esta é uma palavra muito feia para ser dita por uma menina como a Srta, não acha? – Snape saiu do meio das sombras, assustando Lizzy por um momento.

- Professor! O que faz aqui? – Lizzy perguntou, atônita.

- Aquela festa estava muito sem graça. Preferi vir pra cá, para a escuridão. – Snape deu um meio sorriso que fez Lizzy perder o ar. – Caso você não saiba, Srta, minha alma sempre pertenceu às trevas... – Ele falava de modo estranho e Lizzy logo percebeu que estava um pouco bêbado.

Olhou bem para o professor: Parecia exausto. Seus olhos estavam tristes e, em seu rosto, podia ver uma expressão de dor e sofrimento. Tudo nele pedia que Lizzy o abraçasse com força, mas ela não podia, ele não era dela.

- Professor... O senhor não está bem. Deveria entrar e ir para os seus aposentos. – Lizzy queria que Snape sumisse da sua frente. Não aguentava mais sentir-se a ponto de chorar toda vez que estava perto dele.

- Eu não quero entrar. Eu quero ficar aqui. – Snape se aproximou um pouco de Lizzy – Com você. – Ele a olhava sério.

Lizzy sentiu calafrios. Snape não poderia estar falando sério, ele estava bêbado e sozinho porque Bellatrix não tinha ido à festa, e era somente isso que o levava a falar essas coisas, ela tinha certeza disso.

- Senhor... – Lizzy evitava olhar para os olhos profundos de Snape – por favor, é melhor o senhor entrar.

Snape se aproximava aos poucos de Lizzy, que não tinha coragem de recuar.

- Já disse, Srta Austen – ele deu mais um passo em sua direção – que não quero me afastar da Srta... Na verdade – mais um passo – eu gostaria de estar o mais próximo possível da minha Elizabeth.

Lizzy sentiu que ia desmaiar. Havia enlouquecido? Snape dissera "minha Elizabeth"? Ele a considerava dele? Não... Ela devia estar ouvindo demais...

- Professor... – tentou dizer.

- Não me chame de professor! – cortou-a Snape – não suporto isso! Você... – Snape se aproximava um pouco mais, Lizzy não recuava – você é especial, Elizabeth... Me chame de Severus... É esse o meu nome... Você tem todo o direito de pronunciá-lo...

Lizzy estava enlouquecendo. Não havia outra explicação. Sem que Snape percebesse, ela começou a beliscar seu braço, tentando acordar desse sonho. Nada acontecia. Só sentia a dor fraca dos beliscões. Não sabia o que fazer, mas sabia o que queria fazer. O que desejava fazer desde que o conhecera. Não queria que fosse assim, sabia que não era isso que Snape queria, que ela seria apenas uma distração por ele estar longe da namorada. Lizzy não entendia o que estava acontecendo, precisava sair dali, ela sabia que precisava... Ainda assim, seus pés pareciam grudados no chão.

- Elizabeth... Eu preciso de você... – lágrimas caíam dos olhos de Snape, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais de Lizzy – eu preciso que você me mostre...

Ao ver as lágrimas de amado, Lizzy perdeu todas as suas forças, não conseguindo mais pensar, apenas deixando o coração falar mais alto.

- O que, Severus? O que precisa que eu te mostre? – Lizzy já estava totalmente envolvida naquele momento, e pegou as mãos de Severus nas suas.

- Preciso que você me mostre... O que é o amor.

Severus olhou para os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Lizzy, que retribuiu o olhar, deixando-se levar e se perdendo novamente nos olhos negros mais lindos que já havia visto. Esse pedido era tudo que ela sempre quisera ouvir. Severus foi chegando mais perto de Lizzy e ela já conseguia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto quando decidiu que não podia mais adiar aquele momento, o momento pelo qual sempre esperou.

- Severus... – disse de modo quase inaudível – eu te amo...

Severus encostou seus lábios nos de Lizzy, que se abriram para receber o beijo com o qual sempre sonhou, o beijo do único homem que amara em toda a sua vida, o beijo pelo qual ansiou durante seis longos anos.


	12. Flagrante

**N/A: **Bruna Swan, já te respondi, como sempre, por PM, mas agradeço aqui também por acompanhar e comentar!

Valeria Tavares, eu te entendo! Me sinto absurdamente traída quando "vejo" o Sev com outra. Sou apaixonada por ele (tanto pelo Sev quanto pelo Alan, seu intérprete) desde o primeiro livro, o primeiro filme... E também achava que era a única! Mas acho que isso só tem acontecido com outras fics, no caso da Lizzy eu meio que perdôo... (talvez por ela ser um tipo de 'alter ego' meu, só talvez.. rsrs).

Sobre a sua curiosidade, RJ.

Obrigada por comentarem, acompanharem, gostarem... e me perdoem por demorar tanto para postar: além dos milhares de compromissos que tivesse essa semana e do fato de ter ficado alguns dias sem internet, ainda fiz uma burrice: esqueci minha senha do site! Normalmente já deixo logado, mas ele saiu sozinho... Aí, até conseguir lembrar... rsrsrs

Bjs e até o próximo!

**12. Flagrante**

Lizzy não saberia dizer ao certo quanto tempo durou aquele beijo. Para ela, podem ter se passado dias, meses ou anos, ela simplesmente não teria percebido. Apenas queria continuar ali, abraçada com Severus, sentindo os lábios dele nos seus, suas línguas se encontrando. Lizzy se sentia finalmente completa, como se toda a sua vida estivesse apenas vivendo pela metade, e somente agora tivesse encontrado a segunda parte essencial de si, a parte que faltava para mudar a sua vida, para iniciar sua felicidade eterna.

Severus só parou de beijá-la quando sentiu que estava sem fôlego, mas não afrouxou o abraço, passando as mãos pela cintura da menina e puxando-a para mais perto de si.

- Elizabeth... Eu não posso ficar longe de você. Eu não consigo. Penso em você todos os dias. Eu não sei como nunca olhei pra você em todos esses anos. Eu estava... Eu estava cego. Por favor, me perdoe...

Lizzy chorava de emoção. Ouvir essas palavras de Severus era tudo que Lizzy mais desejava na vida. Se isso era um sonho, nunca mais queria acordar. Queria ficar ali, com ele, para sempre, mesmo que tudo fosse uma ilusão. Era uma ilusão maravilhosa, e ela não queria que acabasse jamais.

- Severus... Eu... – a voz da menina falhava devido à emoção – Eu sempre te amei...

- Me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe... Eu nunca reparei, eu estava fechado, eu vivia uma vida que só me trazia infelicidade... Nunca achei que merecesse ser amado, nunca procurei o amor... Mas... – ele sorria enquanto olhava nos olhos de Lizzy – O amor acabou me encontrando...

Lizzy chorava mais a cada palavra que o amado proferia. Ela o abraçou com força e aconchegou-se no seu peito, sentindo seu perfume que ela conhecia tão bem. Não se lembrava de mais nada, para ela só existiam Severus e ela, ali, para sempre.

Lizzy nem mesmo se lembrava de que Eric estava esperando por ela dentro do castelo. O rapaz aguardava pacientemente, sentado no mesmo lugar onde Lizzy o havia deixado. A festa já acabara e ele não entendia porque a menina demorava tanto, mas ela tinha prometido voltar e ele esperaria o quanto fosse necessário. O rapaz olhava o grande relógio na parede, preocupado, quando, de repente, ouviu uma voz já conhecida gritando no salão quase vazio.

- Severus? Severus, onde você está? – Bellatrix andava por todo o local, procurando o namorado, que não havia voltado ainda da festa.

De súbito, Eric percebeu o que estava acontecendo. "Não, não pode ser..." ele pensava. Levantou-se e, sem chamar a atenção de Bellatrix, foi andando para fora do castelo, já imaginando o que iria encontrar. Sentiu-se traído, magoado, mas precisava avisar Lizzy que Bellatrix estava chegando, não deixaria que nada de mal acontecesse àquela que ele amava tanto, apesar de tudo. Andou, procurando por Lizzy em todo o perímetro do lado de fora do castelo, até que os viu.

Snape e Lizzy... Os dois... Juntos... Estavam próximos à Floresta Proibida, abraçados... Se beijando... Sem nenhuma preocupação em serem vistos... Eric sentiu vontade de matar Snape, mas precisava zelar por Lizzy... Controlou sua raiva e pensou em uma maneira de alertá-la. Com a ponta da varinha, fez subirem ao céu algumas faíscas que iluminaram o breu e, como ele havia planejado, assustaram o casal. Os dois se separaram por um momento para olhar o que estava acontecendo e já estavam prestes e se unirem novamente quando Snape viu Bellatrix saindo do castelo.

Eric já havia se escondido para que não fosse visto por eles, e torceu para que Lizzy conseguisse também se esconder a tempo. Não queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer à amiga se Bellatrix presenciasse a mesma cena que ele. Snape, com a mesma preocupação, mandou Lizzy se esconder atrás da árvore mais próxima. A menina, com medo, fez o que ele mandou.

Bellatrix chegou no exato momento em que Lizzy havia acabado de se esconder.

- Severus! Onde você estava esse tempo todo?

- Ora, eu estava aqui. – Snape respondeu, secamente. – Sabe como eu sou, não suporto essas festas. Preferi ficar do lado de fora, respirando ar puro e pensando nas coisas.

- E por que não foi me procurar? Acho que você me deve um pedido de desculpas, não?

Ele sabia que sim, embora quisesse que não. Havia sido grosseiro com Bellatrix desde o começo da festa, quando vira Lizzy.

- Sim, tem razão, me desculpe. Não fui te procurar, pois não queria te chatear, hoje estou com um péssimo humor.

- Sim, eu percebi. – Bellatrix começou a olhar para os lados, como se procurasse algo. – Você está sozinho?

- Não – respondeu Severus.

Lizzy gelou. O que ele estava fazendo? Ele estava tão bêbado a ponto de fazer uma bobagem dessas?

- Estou com as criaturas da Floresta. Sempre me fazem companhia quando preciso. – Snape deu um sorriso sarcástico para Bellatrix, que não pareceu gostar muito da brincadeira.

- E não vai voltar pra dentro? – ela já estava irritada.

- Pretendo, mas não agora. Você se importa se eu ficar aqui mais um pouco? – ele perguntava apenas por educação.

"Claro que me importo, seu grosso!" pensou Bellatrix.

– Não, tudo bem. – foi o que disse. – Te espero no meu quarto?

Lizzy sentiu uma pontada de ciúme, inveja e ódio daquela mulher.

- Acho melhor não – disse Severus, sério. – Nos vemos amanhã.

Bellatrix ficou ainda mais irritada e saiu sem olhar pra trás.

"Aquele maldito Snape", ela pensava, "salvei a vida dele e agora ele me trata como nada..."

Severus permaneceu no mesmo local, olhando para onde Bellatrix estava seguindo. Somente depois de ter certeza que ela havia entrado no castelo e não voltaria mais, ele chamou Lizzy, que saiu de seu esconderijo, agora mais calma, disposta a conversar seriamente com o amado sobre o que acabara de acontecer. Ele, que só havia parado de beijá-la devido à súbita interrupção, puxou Lizzy para perto de si novamente, colando seu corpo ao dele. Olhou nos olhos da amada, que desviou o olhar.

- O que houve? – perguntou Severus, surpreso com a atitude.

- Severus... Eu quero entender o que está acontecendo aqui. – Lizzy estava tentando ao máximo ser séria, embora os braços de Severus puxando seu corpo não permitissem que ela conseguisse sequer pensar direito...

- Como assim, meu amor?

Lizzy sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir essas palavras. "Meu amor", tudo que ela sempre quis ouvir dos lindos lábios de Severus. Mas esse sonho não podia se tornar um pesadelo. As coisas não estavam sendo como deveriam, não estava certo.

- Com você, com a Bellatrix, comigo... Como vai ficar essa história?

Severus percebeu que o assunto era realmente sério e soltou Lizzy por um instante. O corpo da menina implorava para que ele a abraçasse de novo, mas sua mente fez o trabalho de mandá-la sossegar e continuar a conversa. Olhou diretamente nos olhos negros de Severus – "Foco, Lizzy, foco... Não se deixe perder nesses olhos..." e novamente perguntou:

- Severus, me responda... Como vai ser isso? Eu... eu preciso entender essa situação.

Severus não sabia o que responder. Sabia que amava Lizzy com todo o seu coração, mas não podia abandonar Bellatrix de repente, não depois de tudo o que acontecera... Havia muito em jogo e ele não sabia como lidar com isso no momento. Foi sincero com a amada.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – disse, cabisbaixo.

Os sonhos de Lizzy começavam a desmoronar. Ela não esperava por uma resposta tão vaga, embora já imaginasse que era o que receberia. Queria ao menos uma certeza e, nos seus desejos mais íntimos, imaginava que Severus diria que ia deixar Bellatrix, ignorar tudo e todos e ficar com ela. Mas sonhos são somente sonhos.

- Severus, eu... Eu não quero que as coisas sejam assim. Eu não quero ser apenas alguém que você procura quando não está com Bellatrix...

- E você não é! Você é quem eu amo. Por favor, acredite em mim! – Severus pegava o rosto de Lizzy com as mãos – Você acredita?

Lágrimas saíam dos olhos de Lizzy.

- Eu acredito, Severus. E... isso é tudo que eu sempre sonhei. Mas... Não podemos ficar desse jeito. Por favor... Não me peça pra aceitar isso. Eu não conseguiria...

- Eu... – Severus se sentia perdido. – Me perdoe, Elizabeth. Eu estou de mãos atadas, não sei o que fazer. Me dê apenas algum tempo, eu não sei, eu posso pensar... – Ele não sabia como corresponder às expectativas de Lizzy, apenas queria que ela ficasse, ele precisava dela.

Lizzy olhou diretamente para Severus, as lágrimas caindo em seu rosto. Embora tivesse acabado de completar seus 17 anos, sabia desde sempre o que queria para si. E não era isso. Não assim, não dessa maneira. Se Severus não podia lhe dar uma resposta certa, ela sabia o que deveria fazer, mas precisava ter muita coragem para virar as costas para seu grande amor e ir embora. Não havia outra saída. Pela primeira vez, acreditou que o chapéu seletor estava certo quando, com convicção, virou-se para o lado oposto a ele, seguindo para dentro do castelo. Conseguiu ouvi-lo chamando por ela e chorando, desolado. Seu coração mandava que voltasse, que o abraçasse. Mas não podia. Não se fosse para ficarem desse jeito. Para lutar contra seus próprios instintos, correu o mais rápido que pode até o salão, as lágrimas inevitáveis rolando por sua face.

Ao entrar no castelo, reparou aliviada que Eric já não a esperava mais. "Ele deve ter ido embora há muito tempo, com certeza cansou de me esperar". Era melhor assim. Não estava em condições de conversar. A menina seguiu para seus aposentos, acreditando que Eric já se encontrava em seu quarto. Ao entrar no salão comunal, somente conseguiu ir direto para sua cama, onde chorou o mais silenciosamente possível pelo amor que acabara de conquistar e perder.

Do lado de fora do castelo, Severus não conseguia controlar as lágrimas enquanto socava uma árvore e amaldiçoava a si mesmo e a vida por nunca conseguir ser feliz. Próximo a ele, sem ser visto, estava Eric, controlando-se para não azarar Snape e desolado por não entender como Lizzy podia preferir aquele morcego estúpido que novamente a magoava.


	13. A Volta Pra Casa

**N/A: **Oi, pessoas queridas! Mais um capítulo pra vocês (e se preparem que esse é um pouco mais longo do que os outros.) Espero que gostem!

Valeria Tavares, eu percebi que era o seu comentário.. Acho que já reconheço o seu jeito de escrever, bem expressivo! (e que eu adoro! Hahahaha)

E, poxa, ainda tem muitos obstáculos pra eles passarem antes de finalmente tudo dar certo... é assim mesmo. O Sev é um cara muito inseguro, confuso... durante toda a vida ele foi sozinho e tem aquele lance da gratidão com a Bellatrix... Enfim, é bem complicado, tadinho...

Ah, eu sou, com muito orgulho, apaixonada-enlouquecida-tiete-absurdamentelouca pelo Alan hahaha E eu já li essa fic sim! Na verdade, eu acompanho ela pelo AnimeSpirit, mas já não é postada há um tempo... É muito boa mesmo!

Obrigada novamente a todos que comentaram, que lêem, que gostam da história... Espero que continuem gostando!

Bjs e até o próximo!

**13. A Volta Pra Casa**

Lizzy já havia decidido: Passaria o feriado de Natal em casa, com seu pai. Não queria ficar sozinha no castelo e Eric já havia avisado que teria que viajar com os pais. Ele chegou a convidá-la para ir junto, mas a menina declinou do convite dizendo que era melhor passar o feriado com seu pai, que ficava durante todo o ano sozinho. Eric entendeu e não desconfiou que, na verdade, Lizzy estava evitando a possibilidade de estar com ele em um lugar diferente, com oportunidades para mais declarações.

Embora tivesse visto tudo que acontecera entre Lizzy e Snape na noite da festa do Dia das Bruxas, Eric resolvera não contar nada à amiga. No fim das contas, os males tinham sido para o bem: o morcegão velho provara que era um grande babaca e Lizzy havia se afastado dele definitivamente. Eric resolveu aproveitar o momento para se aproximar ainda mais da melhor amiga, buscando sempre mostrar a ela que somente esperava a sua resposta para amá-la como ninguém mais poderia.

Ao menos uma vez por dia, o rapaz lembrava a Lizzy que a amava. Ela não via como poderia esquecer disso tão cedo, mas Eric dizia a cada café da manhã, almoço ou jantar, que sempre esperaria por ela, esperaria ela esquecer de vez o "seboso" e olhar finalmente para ele. Lizzy não gostava do jeito como Eric falava de Severus, mas não dizia nada para não magoar mais o amigo. A amizade de Eric, embora um tanto abalada depois da declaração feita por ele no dia das bruxas, ainda era algo que a menina prezava muito e não gostaria de perder. Além disso, já estava na hora de parar de pensar em Severus, não se falavam desde a festa, desde que aquele beijo aconteceu... Desde que ele a decepcionou. Sempre que se lembrava disso, as lágrimas ameaçavam rolar, mas controlava-se para que Eric não percebesse.

No dia marcado, os amigos pegaram o trem de volta para Londres, onde encontraram James, o motorista de Eric, que levou Lizzy em casa antes de levar o rapaz até seus pais, para iniciarem a viagem. Lizzy agradeceu pela carona e concordou com a cabeça ao ouvir as últimas palavras do melhor amigo.

- Lizzy, qualquer coisa, pode me mandar uma coruja. Eu volto por você a qualquer momento. Eu te amo, não esqueça.

Enquanto o carro saía, Lizzy acenava para o amigo, despedindo-se. Quando viraram a esquina, Lizzy entrou em sua casa. Como sempre, estava uma bagunça. O pai nunca se preocupou em arrumar nada e, somente nas férias, quando Lizzy se esforçava para manter tudo no lugar, parecia que aquilo era um lar de verdade. Olhando agora, mais parecia uma casa abandonada. Roupas no chão, caixas de pizza, garrafas de cerveja... Lizzy respirava fundo ao ver tudo aquilo, não devia se irritar, não era uma boa opção. Subiu até o seu quarto, onde guardou suas coisas e respirou fundo. Sua vida estava uma bagunça ainda pior do que sua casa. Não queria ter voltado, mas não podia ficar em Hogwarts. Não sozinha com seus pensamentos, que insistiam em levá-la até aquele dia na Floresta...

- Pai, estou em casa! – gritou enquanto descia as escadas, procurando o velho gorducho pela casa.

Olhou em todos os cômodos, aproveitando para arrumar algumas coisas por onde passava. Só foi encontrá-lo jogado na escada que levava ao porão, com algumas garrafas de cerveja ao lado. Como Lizzy já estava acostumada com isso, não se desesperou. Tentou chamar o pai, mas ele não acordava. Já cansada de tudo aquilo e lembrando que podia fazer magia fora de Hogwarts, ela pegou sua varinha e disse, baixinho, "enervate", enquanto apontava-a para o pai. O homem começou a acordar e viu quando Lizzy escondia a varinha no bolso.

- O que você fez? – perguntou, desesperado, tentando se levantar, sem sucesso.

- Nada, pai, só acordei o senhor. Estava caído na escada, fiquei preocupada e...

- Eu vi você usando esse negócio... Essa varinha, essa coisa do seu mundo. O que você fez comigo? – o velho estava visivelmente bêbado e caía cada vez que tentava novamente ficar de pé.

- Já disse ao senhor, não fiz nada. Apenas o acordei com um feitiço, só isso!

- Eu não acredito – ele estava histérico – Você e sua mãe, são duas... Duas abominações! Mexendo essas varinhas, fazendo feitiços... Vocês acham que são melhores que nós, não é?

Lizzy buscava ao máximo não se irritar.

- Não, senhor, não é nada disso, eu apenas...

- Não me interessa! – gritou o homem, finalmente se levantando aos poucos. – Eu não quero saber! Eu quero tudo isso fora da minha vida! Não aguento mais! Eu só quero que você termine essa merda de escola e volte pra cá, e viva uma vida normal, sem essas loucuras!

Lizzy procurara manter-se calma até aquele momento. Mas, ao entender o que estava acontecendo, não podia mais ficar calada. O pai não queria que ela vivesse no mundo bruxo depois de Hogwarts. Queria a menina em casa, vivendo uma vida de trouxa, como ele. Ela jamais aceitaria isso.

- Pai, eu respeito muito o senhor... Mas isso eu não vou fazer nunca! Eu pertenço mundo bruxo, e é lá que eu vou ficar! – Lizzy não escondia a irritação.

- E vai viver de que? Se eu que te sustento? Você acha que a vida é fácil? Ou vai só sacudir essa varinha e o dinheiro aparece? Hein? É isso? – o velho esbravejava.

- Eu vou trabalhar, pai. Lá existem empregos, nada é fácil como o senhor acha. Eu não posso viver aqui, eu não sou uma trouxa, eu sou uma bruxa! – Lizzy gritava, chorando – Eu sou uma bruxa, vou trabalhar numa escola de bruxos, me casarei com um bruxo e você terá netos bruxos, como eu!

O pai se sentiu decepcionado com essa resposta. Nunca imaginara que a filha fosse preferir viver com os loucos e não com ele. Olhou sério para Lizzy.

- Já chega. Você não é mais minha filha.

Lizzy ia tentar argumentar, quando o pai, cabisbaixo, passou por ela, abriu a porta de casa e determinou.

- Se é assim que você quer, vá viver tudo isso fora daqui. Eu não quero mais aguentar essas coisas. Se quiser viver uma vida comum, fique. Se quiser viver com um bando de malucos, como você disse, pode ir embora. E nunca mais volte.

Lizzy não acreditava no que ouvia. Seu pai mudara muito desde que a mãe foi embora, mas nunca imaginou que chegaria a esse ponto. Expulsa de casa... Para onde iria? Não tinha como pensar nisso agora. Pensou em pedir desculpas, em tentar ficar. Mas não podia. Não iria mentir para si mesma desse jeito. Respirou fundo, resignada e apenas pediu ao pai que pudesse ir ao quarto pegar suas coisas.

- Faça o que quiser. – ele disse, dando-lhe as costas – Só esteja fora daqui o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto guardava suas coisas, Lizzy tentava não chorar. Nunca imaginou que isso fosse lhe acontecer, principalmente agora que estava tão frágil, tão sozinha, precisando de proteção. Expulsa de casa pelo próprio pai. Algumas lágrimas começavam a rolar, e Lizzy as secou com violência. Precisava ser forte. Não podia contar com ninguém agora. Eric provavelmente já estava viajando, não ia incomodá-lo com nada disso. Eram seus problemas e ela teria que resolvê-los por si mesma.

Terminou de guardar suas coisas e encolheu suas malas, colocando-as nos bolsos. Ao sair, deu uma última olhada para o pai, que agora estava sentado no sofá com uma cerveja na mão, vendo televisão.

- Adeus, pai. – disse a menina, pesarosa.

- Adeus. Só volte aqui quando quiser ser normal de novo. – o homem nem ao menos a olhava.

Lizzy saiu pela porta sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas. Tinha certeza que nunca voltaria, não sob estas condições. Não sabia para onde ia ou o que faria nessa nova situação. Saiu andando pela rua, tentando buscar uma saída, uma solução pra resolver o seu mais novo problema. "Como se eu já não tivesse tantos outros", pensou a menina.

Caminhando sozinha pela rua, lembrou-se do tempo em que ela e o pai ainda eram uma família feliz. Quando a mãe estava com eles. Tudo era tão diferente... Os pais eram felizes, se amavam... Tiveram a primeira filha e William nunca se incomodou em saber que era uma pequena bruxinha, como a mãe. Ele ria dos pequenos feitiços que Lizzy fazia sem saber e chegou a dizer um dia que teria orgulho de ver sua filha em Hogwarts... Ambos fizeram uma grande comemoração quando Lizzy recebeu sua carta aos 11 anos. Levaram-na até a Estação, onde se despediram da filha com lágrimas de orgulho...

Mas tudo mudou quando sua mãe foi embora pouco tempo depois. Ela não se despediu, apenas deixou um bilhete dizendo que não a esperassem. Ela não voltaria mais. Ela havia ido para o mundo bruxo, para viver como sempre achou que deveria. No fundo, se arrependia de ter casado com um trouxa, isso era claro, embora ela não tenha dito. O pai sofreu como nunca... E desde então, nunca mais fora o mesmo. Tornou-se amargurado, descuidado, nervoso, bêbado. Lizzy só ficou sabendo do destino de sua mãe quando voltou do primeiro ano letivo em Hogwarts para as férias... Ao chegar em casa e não encontrá-la, chorou desesperadamente e perguntou ao pai o que havia acontecido.

Ele somente respondeu:

- Ela se foi. Nunca mais voltará pra essa casa.

Lizzy não entendia. Como a mãe a havia deixado? Isso não fazia sentido...

- Mas, papai... Onde a mamãe foi? – a menina perguntava, confusa.

- Não sei. E não interessa. O que importa é que você vai deixar essa escola bruxa este ano. Virá estudar aqui, com as outras crianças normais.

Lizzy sentira um choque. Não bastasse perder a mãe, não poderia também abdicar de sua formação em Hogwarts. Ela pertencia àquele lugar. Chorou ainda mais e implorou ao pai que a deixasse continuar na escola. Havia tanto lá para ela... As aulas, os feitiços, o mais novo melhor amigo, as poções... Snape...

O pai, comovido com o sofrimento da filha e não querendo magoá-la ainda mais, concordou que ela continuasse seus estudos. No fundo, manteve a esperança de que um dia isso tudo terminaria e Elizabeth voltaria para sua vida normal, esquecendo daquela loucura de bruxaria.

Lizzy, depois de um tempo, descobriu o que acontecera com sua mãe. Ela casou-se novamente com um bruxo, mas, antes que pudessem começar a viver sua felicidade juntos, foram mortos por Comensais da Morte, logo que Voldemort voltou. Ela ainda se lembrava de ter se trancado no banheiro do quarto das meninas para chorar ao saber da notícia, que leu no Profeta Diário. Eric ficou na porta aguardando a menina para consolá-la, mas, quando Lizzy saiu, parecia que nada havia acontecido. Ela já havia se recuperado e somente disse:

- Não quero nunca mais falar sobre isso.

O rapaz a respeitou e nunca mais tocaram no assunto. Lizzy também não teve coragem de contar a verdade ao pai, pois saberia que ele sofreria ainda mais. Resolveu esquecer que um dia tivera uma mãe, uma mãe que a abandonou e abandonou o homem que a amava.

Lembrando-se de tudo isso, Lizzy compreendia a amargura do pai ao saber que ela, também, preferia o mundo bruxo. Mas não era algo que pudesse evitar... Fazia parte dela, ela nasceu assim. De súbito, teve a certeza de para onde deveria ir nesse momento em que não tinha mais onde morar. Só havia um lugar no mundo em que ela poderia ir, sabendo que teria um lugar para ela. Hogwarts. "Como vou chegar lá?", pensava, quando, de repente, lembrou-se: "O Noitibus Andante!". Nunca havia usado esse transporte, mas sabia como funcionava. Levantou sua varinha após olhar para os lados e perceber que não havia quase ninguém por perto e, em apenas alguns segundos, o ônibus apareceu. Parou exatamente na frente de Lizzy e abriu a porta da frente para que a menina pudesse subir.

- Boa tarde, menina! – disse o motorista. – Para onde quer ir?

- Boa tarde, senhor. – respondeu Lizzy, sempre muito educada – Pode me levar para Hogwarts?

- Hogwarts? No Natal? A Srta não deveria estar com sua família? – o motorista perguntou, preocupado.

- Exatamente, senhor. – disse Lizzy, séria. – Estou indo para o único lugar em que tenho algo parecido com uma família.

O motorista sentiu pena da pobre menina. Sorriu para ela, enquanto se preparava para arrancar com o automóvel.

- Então está bem! Pode entrar e boa viagem!

Lizzy tinha alguns trocados no bolso, o que foi suficiente para pagar a passagem no Noitibus. Entrou e sentou-se ao lado de uma janela, onde ficou observando as ruas passarem depressa, tão depressa que ela não podia distingui-las. Mas não se importava. Agora, tinha certeza, estava indo para casa. Sua única casa.


	14. Feliz Natal, Professor

**N/A: **Obrigada a todos que comentam, lêem e acompanham a fic! Desculpem pela demora, eu estou bem enrolada esses dias mas juro que não esqueço de vocês e sempre que arranjo um tempinho, atualizo aqui.

Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo =)

Bjs e até o próximo!

**14. Feliz Natal, Professor**

Lizzy chegou a Hogwarts rapidamente, e, na entrada, foi recebida pela professora Minerva, que conversava com o professor Hagrid.

- Srta Austen! O que faz aqui? – perguntou a diretora, surpresa.

- Olá, diretora. Professor. – cumprimentou gentilmente Hagrid, seu professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. – Desculpe chegar assim, sem avisar. Tive problemas em casa e decidi voltar para passar o fim de ano em Hogwarts. É claro, se não houver problema.

- Bom, a Srta não estava na lista... Mas daremos um jeito. Entre, seja bem vinda novamente. Seu pai sabe que a Srta ficará aqui?

- Meu pai... Bom, meu pai me expulsou de casa, diretora. – não fazia sentido mentir para a Diretora, ela precisava de ajuda de quem pudesse conseguir.

- Oh, pobre criança! – lamentou Minerva – Vamos, entre, não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem, Hogwarts sempre será um lar que acolherá seus alunos. Vamos, venha comigo. – disse, passando as mãos pelos ombros da menina. – Professor Hagrid, perdoe-me, depois continuamos nossa conversa, está bem?

- Sem problemas, diretora. E, Srta Austen – chamou a menina, que olhou para ele – não se preocupe, tudo vai se acertar! Não é a primeira vez que temos um aluno brilhante com problemas em casa, veja Harry Potter! – e sorriu para Lizzy.

Lizzy sorriu de volta, feliz com a ótima recepção de seus professores e orgulhosa da comparação feita pelo professor. Ela, a covarde Elizabeth, comparada a Harry Potter! Somente nos problemas em casa ela conseguia ver alguma semelhança...

A Diretora levou Lizzy até o salão comunal da Grifinória, onde deixou a menina à vontade para arrumar suas coisas e descansar da viagem de volta. Lizzy estava com fome, mas não queria descer e olhar para as pessoas que estavam no salão principal. Todos viram quando ela saiu de Hogwarts naquele mesmo dia pela manhã, e começariam a cochichar sobre o motivo de ela ter retornado.

Esperou até que a hora do jantar estivesse quase no fim e foi até a cozinha pedir um pouco de comida a um dos elfos domésticos. Ao chegar, viu um deles terminando de limpar alguns pratos.

- Olá... – Lizzy estava envergonhada, mas com muita fome – desculpe interromper o seu trabalho. Por favor, será que poderia me servir um pouco de comida? Qualquer coisa que tenha sobrado do jantar já me serve. – ela sorria para o elfo à sua frente.

Ele, surpreso com a educação e a bondade daquela menina, rapidamente serviu a ela quase um banquete, que Lizzy agradeceu e começou a comer com gosto. Enquanto jantava, Lizzy tentou conversar com o elfo, que estranhou a atitude da menina. Estava acostumado a ser ignorado e maltratado, e, somente depois de muita insistência da bruxinha, foi ganhando confiança para respondê-la, sem medo de represálias. Ao final do jantar, Lizzy já havia conquistado parte da confiança dele, que falava animadamente sobre sua vida de elfo doméstico em Hogwarts. A menina ouvia com atenção, até perceber que estava tarde e deveria ir embora. Antes de sair, ela novamente agradeceu pela comida.

- Muito obrigada... ?

- Egon. Meu nome é Egon, Srta. Elfo doméstico, ao seu dispor. – ele lhe fez uma pequena reverência.

- Egon. Um nome diferente! – Lizzy sorria – Muito obrigada, Egon. Meu nome é Elizabeth. Sou aluna da Grifinória. – ela ofereceu a mão para que o elfo a apertasse.

Ele sentiu-se acuado. Não estava acostumado com esse tratamento respeitoso. Aos poucos, foi esticando a mão para a menina, que insistia com o braço no ar, aguardando o cumprimento do novo amigo. Egon finalmente segurou a mão de Lizzy, que a balançou animadamente.

- E isso nos torna amigos, não é? – Lizzy continuava a sorrir amigavelmente.

- Acho que sim, Srta. – o elfo ainda estava sem jeito. – Mas se somos amigos, a Srta deve saber que sempre pode contar comigo. Um elfo é sempre muito leal a seus amigos e tem poderes diferentes dos bruxos. Infelizmente não posso sair do castelo, mas, enquanto a Srta estiver aqui, pode me chamar para o que precisar. – Egon sorriu para Lizzy, que retribuiu o sorriso de modo sincero.

A menina sentiu-se feliz de ter conhecido aquele elfo e, por alguns momentos, esqueceu-se de seus problemas. Disse adeus a Egon e saiu, caminhando até a torre de astronomia, onde imaginava não haver ninguém. Precisava ficar sozinha para pensar no seu dia conturbado.

Ao chegar, surpreendeu-se ao ver uma sombra negra no mesmo lugar onde ela havia estado, meses atrás, chorando por um amor não correspondido. Era ele. A causa do seu sofrimento. Tentando não chamar atenção, Lizzy virou-se a começou a voltar, não queria que ele a visse.

Seu plano não deu certo.

- Elizabeth?

Lizzy sentiu o corpo todo estremecer ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado pela voz grave de Severus. Pensou no que deveria fazer, queria correr, mas não podia agir como uma criança. Virou-se de volta e cumprimentou-o com formalidade.

- Professor Snape, boa noite.

Severus não esperava vê-la esta noite. Ele viu quando a menina pegou o trem com Eric para Londres, imaginou que só a veria novamente no ano seguinte. Apesar de sentir-se feliz de poder estar ali com ela, não pode evitar perguntar.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você está aqui?

Lizzy não queria alongar essa conversa, não queria sofrer mais.

- Problemas, professor. Nada demais.

Severus desconfiou da resposta da menina, mas não queria pressioná-la. Resolveu mudar de assunto.

- Por que ainda me chama de professor, Elizabeth? Não estamos na sala de aula.

- Por uma questão de respeito, senhor. Não podemos esquecer a hierarquia que existe entre nossas posições. – A cada palavra que Lizzy dizia, sentia como se uma faca perfurasse seu coração, mas não queria, não podia voltar a tudo isso. - E o senhor, por que não está aproveitando o feriado? – Lizzy sabia que não deveria perguntar isso, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto que a razão.

- Não há o que aproveitar. Não quando não se pode estar com quem se ama. – Severus olhou-a nos olhos, sério.

Lizzy não se deixou levar. "Não dessa vez", pensou ela.

- E sua namorada, onde está? – dizer essa palavra doía em Lizzy.

Severus sentiu-se mal em falar de Bellatrix. Virou-se de costas para Elizabeth, apoiando-se na sacada da torre.

- Foi a Hogsmeade. Comprar um presente para mim. – disse ele, sem nenhuma animação.

- E o que dará para ela? – Lizzy não sabia o que a levava a fazer todas essas perguntas, mas não conseguia controlar sua língua.

- Nada.

- Nada? – Lizzy sorriu por dentro, mas procurou demonstrar indignação – Ela salvou sua vida, atura seu mau humor todos os dias e você não vai lhe dar nada?

Severus sorriu diante da reação de Lizzy. Percebeu que a formalidade de suas palavras havia desaparecido. Ela estava, finalmente, conversando com ele de igual para igual. Não queria perder isso e continuou a conversa, virando-se para a menina.

- Em primeiro lugar, não sou tão mal humorado assim. – ele deu um meio sorriso que fez as pernas de Lizzy bambearem como sempre – E em segundo lugar, não sei comprar presentes. Nunca dei nada para ninguém.

Lizzy sentiu-se mal com aquela resposta. Ela já devia saber disso. Severus, desde que o conhecera, sempre fora uma alma triste, solitária. Aquele homem nem ao menos sabia dar bom dia, imagine dar um presente para alguém.

- Você podia ao menos tentar... Não fica bem receber um presente sem dar nada em troca, principalmente se tratando de um presente de Natal. – ela se aproximou dele, também se apoiando na sacada, ao lado de onde Severus se encontrava.

- Imagino que não. Mas não pedi a ela que me desse nada, ela insistiu. Agora ainda tenho que me meter nessa enrascada de procurar presente?

Lizzy sorriu. Aquele homem era realmente diferente de tudo que já vira.

- Não precisa ser um presente comprado. Você pode fazer algo para ela. Um cartão ou uma surpresa. Não sei. – Lizzy começava a pensar em tudo que gostaria que Severus fizesse para ela. – Mas acredito que, quando a pessoa realmente ama, também não faz questão de receber nada. – Ela dizia por si própria. Se tivesse a oportunidade de ter o lugar de Bellatrix na vida de Severus, nunca mais pediria por nada na vida.

- Não acho que ela me ame. – Severus estava sendo sincero. – Mas de qualquer modo, não tenho criatividade para nada disso. Darei apenas um "Feliz Natal", é o que posso oferecer.

Lizzy, pela primeira vez, sentiu pena de Bellatrix. Severus estava com ela somente por gratidão, agora ela tinha certeza. Ele não nutria nenhum outro sentimento por ela. Mas será que ela realmente também não o amava? Se não amasse, por que estaria com ele?

- Às vezes penso que ela só está comigo devido ao meu mais novo status de herói de guerra. Isso deve contar pontos para ela, que gosta tanto da fama. – Severus respondeu a pergunta de Lizzy sem saber. – Me sinto como um boneco nas mãos dela. Sou apenas um troféu que ela gosta de apresentar a todos. – Severus sentia-se feliz de estar, pela primeira vez, desabafando com alguém. – De qualquer modo, acho que é melhor assim. Sem amor, sem dor. Eu nunca fui amado e já não faço mais questão que isso aconteça. Sonhos são somente sonhos, não é, Elizabeth?

Lizzy olhava para Severus sem saber o que dizer. Aquele homem, o amor de sua vida, havia acabado de abrir-se com ela, de uma maneira que ela nunca imaginou que ele fizesse. Sentiu pena do sofrimento dele, queria acabar com tudo isso, queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, e cuidar dele para que nunca mais se sentisse sozinho ou desprezado. Mas... Bellatrix. Ele não ia deixá-la. Não podia. Ela, finalmente, começava a entender os motivos por trás disso. Mas precisava aliviar um pouco o sofrimento de seu amor, precisava fazê-lo sentir-se bem, ao menos hoje, era Natal, ele merecia. De súbito, teve uma idéia.

- Severus... – ela disse com calma – eu gostaria de te entregar uma coisa.

Ele se surpreendeu, e aguardou que a menina continuasse. Ela nada mais disse. Apenas pegou sua varinha, conjurou um pequeno recipiente de vidro e, logo depois, apontou-a para a própria cabeça, retirando pequenos fios brilhantes de dentro de sua mente, depositando-os no recipiente em sua mão. Quando acabou, olhou nos olhos negros de Severus, beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho e entregou o pequeno presente em sua mão.

- Feliz Natal, professor.

Ela saiu, deixando-o sem entender o que estava acontecendo.


End file.
